What if it were different?
by MariaSchneeWittchen
Summary: ¡TRADUCCION! ¿Que pasaría si una infortunada crisis hiciese que Elizabeth aceptara una proposicion del señor Darcy a pesar de que no lo quiere? Completo y escrito por Darcylover
1. La proposicion

**¡TRADUCCIÓN! Este fic pertenece a ****DarcyLover ****y se llama ****What if we were different?**** Besos I l3 Orgullo & Prejucio.**

* * *

><p>Elisabeth Bennet estaba de pie en la ventana de la biblioteca de su padre mirando los familiares alrededores de Longbourn. Mientras ella observaba misteriosamente por la ventana, el silencio de la habitación enfatizó su propia depresión, una depresión que la había abrumado desde hacía algunos meses. Ella ya no encontraba compañía en las visitas que ocasionalmente llamaban a su casa o en los cotilleos de sus jóvenes hermanas. En vez de eso, ella encontraba más placer en sus silenciosas e individuales actividades y parecía no tener mucho interés en las rivalidades de hermanas que a veces se presentaban en casa.<p>

Incluso su tía y su tío Gardener le habían tentado de abandonar el luto adquirido, el cual adornaba su figura pero no se imponía. Su tristeza aun se hacía más fuerte desde el día que el infortunado evento paso. No, incluso aunque el periodo de luto había venido y pasado, ella aun no se permitía a si misma quitarse aquellas ropas, las cuales mostraban sentimientos que ella misma no podía expresar.

Cuando Elizabeth miró alrededor de la familiar biblioteca, la repentina exclamación del señor Collins le vino a la mente. _Posiblemente nunca tendrás otra oferta de matrimonio._ Aquellas palabras atravesaron la cabeza de Elizabeth de la única manera que podían hacerlo, después de todo, eran verdad.

Aún, cuando ella pensaba en el señor Collins de repente entendía como echaba de menos a Charlotte. Su planeada visita a Husford había sido cancelada y después una carta de Charlotte, después el incidente, ella no podía decir que no estuviese aliviada. En su carta, Charlotte le había transmito que el señor Darcy quería residir en Rosings por un tiempo. ¡Oh, como ella detestaba a aquel hombre! Su arrogancia, vanidad, orgullo y desprecio por los sentimientos de los demás le hacía entender que el sería el último hombre en el mundo al que querría de compañero. Aun así, Charlotte confesó que había encontrado bastante agradable a su primo, el Coronel Fitzwilliam, el que también tenía que soportar la compañía de Lady Catherine De Bourgh.

Cuando Elizabeth finalmente terminó de dar una vuelta por la habitación, asimilando sus pensamientos de el señor Darcy y el señor Collins, una pequeña lagrima se aceleró sobre su suave piel, dejando un sendero de humedad hasta su boca donde cayó en la sedosa y satinada tela de su vestido.

"¡Debo ser fuerte!" Ella se dijo a si misma cuando camino a través de la puerta para acceder al vestíbulo. Ella tragó saliva rápidamente, girando su cara como si las lágrimas secas pudiesen ser disfrazadas a los visitantes.

"Elizabeth." Su tía Gardener exclamó cuando ella miró curiosamente a su sobrina. "Ven, saluda a nuestro invitado." Fue entonces cuando miró a las dos personas que se situaban en el pequeño pero confortable vestíbulo. Cuando ella miró a los dos caballeros, ella se sorprendió un poco pero no hizo intento de moverse. Su tío estaba de pie con orgullo al lado de un caballero y miró a su sobrina por un momento, esperando que ella no pudiese rechazar saludar a un hombre tan importante en su propia casa.

"¿Cómo esta, señorita Elizabeth?" La fuerte voz del señor Darcy preguntó. Cuando los ojos de Elizabeth se encontraron con los suyos, él enseguida pudo ver lo enferma que se encontraba. Había adelgazado enormemente y aun tenía una triste mirada, haciéndole entender que ella estaba muy lejos de ser la Elizabeth Bennet que había conocido.

"Estoy tan bien como puede esperarse, señor Darcy. Se lo agradezco." Ella reverenció ligeramente al caballero.

"Quiero expresar mis condolencias personalmente a usted y a su familia-"Él fue interrumpido por la propia Elizabeth cuando vio que le miraba con un ligero enfado en su rostro.

"Gracias, nosotros ya recibimos su nota." El asintió levemente viendo que sus ojos se llenaban otra vez de lágrimas. "Discúlpeme, señor." Después de eso, ella hizo otra reverencia y se marchó a la seguridad de su propia habitación.

Elizabeth debió estar recluida en la tranquilidad durante bastante tiempo cuando oyó un ligero repiqueteo en la puerta. Ella disimulo su tristeza antes de gritarle a la persona que entrase. Observó la puerta cuando se abrió lentamente para revelar a la señora Hill.

"Perdóneme, señorita Elizabeth pero su presencia es requerida en el salón."

"Gracias, señora Hill." Después de oír aquello la mujer dejo caer una ligera inclinación antes de precipitarse hacia la cocina.

Elizabeth se paró en frente de la puerta del salón intentando escuchar quien se encontraba dentro. Sorprendentemente, ningún sonido salió de ella y por un momento ella pensó que estaba vacía. Así que empujó la puerta y entró.

Cuando ella caminó algunos pasos, el único ocupante se levantó de la silla.

"Señorita Elizabeth," dijo el señor Darcy mientras se inclinaba. "Le agradezco que haya venido a verme". Ella tragó saliva antes de devolverle la cortesía.

"¿En qué puedo servirle, señor Darcy?" Ella preguntó con aprensión en su voz.

"No es en lo que usted puede servirme, si no en lo que puedo servirle yo a usted." Después de escucharla, ella se volvió y cerró la puerta.

"Le escucho, señor Darcy. Por favor, dígame si hay alguna manera posible en la que usted pueda ayudar a mi familia." Se sentó en la silla y le miró. En ese momento, ella pensó que una sonrisa había cruzado sus labios pero cuando él le acompaño sentándose, ella no pensó más en ello.

"Yo deseo ayudarla a usted y a su familia, señorita Bennet." Él dijo mientras miraba su pálido rostro.

"¿Cómo es eso posible, Señor?"

"Quiero informarla de que estoy dispuesto a otorgarle una gran asignación a su familia para asistirla en el apuro económico que se les ha presentado. Será muy grande, se lo puedo asegurar."

"Estoy segura, señor Darcy de que tal caridad tiene un motivo." Ella le interrumpió.

"Por supuesto que la tiene, pero si usted se niega podría perjudicar gravemente a su familia." Ella vaciló ligeramente cuando oyó sus palabras.

"¿Cuál es el precio que debo pagar ante tal generosidad?" dijo en tono irónico.

"Quiero pedirle su mano en matrimonio." Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en una petición de suplica pero no se impuso. Ella iba a hablar cuando él la interrumpió. "Nuestra unión, por supuesto, podría permitir a su familia vivir en Longbourn para el resto de sus vidas en confort y armonía. ¿Podría negarle tal cosas a sus hermanas, señorita Bennet?"

"Admito que no puedo. Sin embargo, nuestra unión podría ser puesta en duda por aquellos que consideran bajo nuestro estatus debido a las difamaciones de usted y su familia."

"¿Qué es lo que insinúa, señorita Bennet?" Él pregunto con una nota de enfado en su voz.

"Seguramente estar relacionado con una mujer de más bajo rango que usted provocara todo tipo de especulaciones. Aun, yo no estoy segura si yo llegaré a ser su esposa después de exponerme al impertinente comportamiento del público." Él suspiró ligeramente ante sus palabras.

"No me importa lo que piense de mí, señorita Bennet. Yo solo he venido a servirle."

"Se lo agradezco. Sin embargo, ¿podría usted vivir unido a mí sabiendo que no nos amamos?"

"Por supuesto. Yo la tomaré como esposa de nombre únicamente. Creo que eso le satisfará." Elizabeth rió.

"Luego ¿porque me toma como esposa en nombre habiendo muchas otras mujeres de su propio rango que podrían satisfacer sus necesidades adecuadamente?"

"Me gustaría que mi hermana y yo tuviésemos a una compañera. Ella es una dama excepcional pero necesita a alguien con ingenio e inteligencia que le enseñe cosas de la vida. Estoy seguro de que puede cumplir con esos requisitos."

"¿Tengo otra opción, Señor, a parte de esta proposición que usted me ofrece?" Darcy se sonrió a sí mismo.

"No, esta es la única opción que yo le ofrezco. Pero si usted está replanteándose rechazarla permítame avisarla. Sobre el tema de su infortunio, las mujeres de clase media no sobreviven en las calles bajas de Londres."

"Usted debe de tener mucho conocimiento de las "bajas calles de Londres", Señor" Ella dijo en voz baja.

"No me insulte, señorita Bennet. He venido a usted con una proposición, la cual le dejó a su elección declinarla o aceptarla, pero que le asegurara," dijo y se levantó. "Se lo diré solo por última vez, rechácela y no volverá a encontrase con esta generosidad jamás."

"Parece Señor, que no tengo otra opción. Por tanto, en orden de asegurar la futura felicidad de mi familia siento decir que aceptó." Ella dijo aquello con los ojos húmedos, entendiendo el infortunio que iba a ser pronto su vida. "Sin embargo, yo solo aceptó este matrimonio sabiendo que será solo en nombre." Una ligera sonrisa asomó en sus labios por un momento antes de que la mirase con enfado.

"Yo no lo hare de otra manera, señorita." Ella se tragó el insulto. Sí, no era verdad que ella no le importase, pareció que así era.

"¿Tiene algo más que preguntarme, Señor?" Ella pregunto suavemente.

"Sí, lo tengo. Quiero liberarle del negro atuendo, el cual no llevara más antes de nuestra boda." Ella se levantó perturbada y enfadada.

"¿Puede usted insultarme de alguna manera más? ¡Puede insultar también a mi familia como ha insultado en nombre de mi difunto padre!"

"Perdóneme, señorita, no quería ofenderla. La dejare a solas ahora. Estoy seguro de que su tío querrá verla ahora."

"¿Mi tío? ¿El sabe algo de este acuerdo?"

"Sí, pero él no sabe nada de que solo será de nombre."

"Muy bien."

"Buenos días, señorita Bennet" dijo y se inclinó ante ella. Ella se levantó rápidamente mostrando un respeto que ella no deseaba mostrar.

"Buenos días, señor Darcy."

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, saltó rápidamente de la silla. ¿Cómo podía haberse permitido a si misma entrar en aquel acuerdo? Aún, cuando su mente contemplaba el problema con calma, ella entendía que en orden de salvar a su familia de una vida de pobreza era algo necesario. Pero la cuestión que más rondaba su cabeza cuando se volvió a sentar en el silencio de la habitación fue: ¿Seria el señor Darcy un marido aceptable?


	2. ¿Lo dira o no lo dira?

**¡TRADUCCIÓN! Este fic pertenece a DarcyLover y se llama What if we were different? Besos I l3 Orgullo & Prejucio.**

**Avi de Wint: Gracias por el review, es cierto que no se puede juzgar por el primer capitulo. Esperemos que los siguientes te gusten. Besos.**

* * *

><p>"¡Oh, Lizzy! ¡Que oportunidad para ti!" La señora Bennet chilló cuando ella se sentó en su usual silla en el salón mirando a su hija con incredulidad. "¡Solo pienso en ti felizmente situada y con tantísimo dinero!" Ante la última exclamación, la señora Bennet cogió un abanico y lo agitó en su car, a pesar de que en la habitación no hacía calor.<p>

"Si, madre." Elizabeth dijo escuetamente.

"¡Oh, que orgulloso de ti estaría tu padre!" Elizabeth tragó saliva ante aquello, mirando a su madre con falsa felicidad. _¿Lo estaría? _"No puedo creerlo Lizzy, el señor Darcy! ¡De todo los hombres! ¡Él parecía tan orgulloso pero al final ha resultado ser un gran caballero! _¿Crees que lo es? ¡Oh madre, que equivocada estas!_

"¡Lo es, madre. Es un gran caballero!" exclamó Lydia con tanto entusiasmo que se cayó de la silla.

"¡Mi querida, querida Lizzy!" añadió ella con excitación. "¿Estas contenta con él?" Ella no esperó a que Elizabeth contestara y asintió con la cabeza ferozmente, "¡Por supuesto que lo estas! ¡Oh señor, tenemos tantas cosas que arreglar! ¡Pero hemos echado en falta la compañía del señor Bingley en Longbourn desde que volvió a la ciudad! ¡Qué poca diversión para ti, Jane!" Los ojos de la señora Bennet se fijaron en la hermosa dama que estaba sentada al lado de Elizabeth.

"Estoy seguro de que Jane encontrara amplia diversión en la sociedad mi querida, señora Bennet" El señor Gardiner le respondió mientras sonreía ligeramente.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Mucho más que Elizabeth, ahora que esta prometida!" Ella volvió a chillar. "¡10.000 libras al año! ¡Oh Lizzy, que rica vas a ser!"

"Estoy segura mama, que el señor Darcy encontrara cosas más adecuadas en las que gastar sus ingresos." Elizabeth añadió silenciosamente.

"¡No! ¡No, Lizzy! ¡Ningún caballero puede gastar tal fortuna en si mismo! ¡Solo piensa en todas las bonitas ropas y magníficos carruajes! ¡Deberías pensar que eres muy afortunada, Lizzy!" _¿De verdad? ¡No me siento afortunada en absoluto! ¿Cómo puedo serlo si no siento nada por ese hombre que no sea odio? _Ante aquel pensamiento, Elizabeth se levantó y se excusó a sí misma para ir a otra habitación. Ella no podía tolerar los comentarios de su madre durante más tiempo. Ellos fijaban ideas para el matrimonio en los que ella no deseaba pensar. ¡Ella no deseaba magnificencia, ni grandes sumas de dinero, pero lo que menos deseaba de todo era estar prometida con un hombre como el señor Darcy!

Cuando el señor Darcy se miró en uno de los grandes espejos de Netherfield, de repente se dio cuenta de lo solo que se encontraba. Como Bingley y sus hermanas habían vuelto a la ciudad, él era el único ocupante de la casa. Fue cuando sus pensamientos volaron a la señorita Bennet. _Elizabeth_. ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan insultada por su proposición de matrimonio? Él, después de todo, solo quería salvar a su familia de la pobreza.

Incluso antes de haber visitado la casa de las Bennet, se había asegurado de que la propiedad de Longbourn estuviese a nombre de ellas hasta su muerte. El señor Collins no había estado al principio muy dispuesto a autorizar la venta pero después de haber sido informado por el abogado de Darcy de la cantidad de dinero que recibiría, él había sentido que tenía aceptar. Así que todo estaba arreglado gracias a Darcy, las Bennet podrían ser aceptadas en la sociedad y tener una casa. ¿Pero porque Elizabeth no lo apreciaba? _¿Acaso ella me odia tanto? ¡Si no me aprecia ahora, no me apreciara cuando estemos casados! _Él quería casarse con ella sinceramente y aun cuando pensaba en ella viviendo en su misma casa, como su esposa, él no estaba seguro de poder resistirse a sus encantos_. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que resistirme a su belleza y su carácter! ¡Lo hare!_

El señor Darcy no permaneció en Herthfordshire los cuatro meses de prometidos porque ocasionalmente se aventuraba por la ciudad con la esperanza de estar con su hermana. Fue en una de sus pequeñas visitas a Longbourn en las que dio a entender que en una de las próximas fiestas en Netherfield él podría volver con su hermana y el Coronel Fitzwilliam, su primo. Elizabeth confesó que no estaba totalmente sorprendida, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y el día de la boda se acercaba ella podía sentir como se ponía más nerviosa.

El señor Darcy también se empezó a poner nervioso cuando el acontecimiento se acercó. Su principal preocupación era si ella llegaría en condiciones a la boda. Sería perfectamente entendible que le dejara plantado en el altar porque estimaba que era mejor no ir.

Incluso Georgiana Darcy podría ver el nerviosismo en el rostro de su hermano. Aunque a ella no le habían presentado a Elizabeth Bennet, había oído numerosos rumores de su belleza e inteligencia. Sí, ella podría ser para él una excelente esposa. ¿Por qué estaba Fitzwilliam tan nervioso?

Cuando el señor Darcy se presentó en la iglesia con los invitados reunidos detrás de él, le pareció que fácilmente podría humillarle delante de toda esa concurrencia no apareciendo. ¿Es lo que ella estaba intentando? ¿Qué pasaría si ella intentaba hacerle un desprecio por su comportamiento inadecuado en el pasado? Pero seguramente ella entendería que él solo quería proteger a su familia. ¡Seguramente ella entendería que él quería mantener a su familia a salvo, incluso si era de los encantos del señor Wickham! Seguramente, ella entendería con el tiempo de que él mantendría su juramento de que era un matrimonio de palabra hasta que ella le amase. ¡Tenía que entenderlo!

Un pequeño murmullo empezó entre la multitud reunida en la iglesia, él volvió la cabeza y allí estaba ella.

Las dobleces del blanco material florecían por su cuerpo enfatizando su delgada figura y su generoso pecho. Cuando Darcy la miró no había ningún semblante negro en su rostros, después de todo ella había cedido a sus deseos.

Cuando ella caminó hacia él, estaba atónito por su belleza. Mirando su cara, que estaba cubierta por un velo que se había puesto de moda en Londres, él vio la majestuosidad de sus ojos. Ese era el primer rasgo que había despertado sus sentimientos.

Cuando el sacerdote le habló, Darcy no estaba seguro de todo lo que había mencionado. Él estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a Elizabeth.

Darcy dijo su parte en la ceremonia, certificando que él la deseaba por esposa pero cuando Elizabeth dijo sus votos, su voz parecía más distante que la de él. Cuando el sacerdote le preguntó a Elizabeth si ella le quería por esposo, el señor Darcy sonrió un poco ante aquella posibilidad.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth se mantuvo correcta en todo momento y dijo con claridad "Sí, quiero." Nada excepto un mortal silencio se escucho más en la iglesia.


	3. El accidentado camino a Londres

**¡TRADUCCIÓN! Este fic pertenece a DarcyLover y se llama What if we were different? Besos I l3 Orgullo & Prejucio.**

**Avi de Windt: Tiene 15 capitulos más un epilogo. Besos. Me alegro que la historia te este gustando.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Intentare actualizar siempre que pueda, los capítulos son cortos. Me alegro que te este gustando. Besos.**

* * *

><p>El señor Darcy se sentó en su carruaje mirando el llamativo escenario de Londres. Cuando vio los prados desaparecer ante la ciudad, sus pensamientos se fijaron en Elizabeth. Que hermosa le había parecido vestida de blanco, el color de su pureza. Cuando ella le había dado la espalda, había podido ver las blancas y negras decoraciones que adornaban su pelo. Mientras las observaba, notó que Elizabeth le había desobedecido completamente. Después de todo, había mostrado algún símbolo de tristeza. Ella no se iba a dejar ser domada y le desafiaría negándose a ser sumisa. Ese era su carácter, el carácter del que él se había enamorado. En algún lugar de sus pensamientos, él pensó que podía llegar a la boda toda vestida de negro, sabiendo que podría ser un motivo para contrariarle. Sin embargo, cuando él vio aquellas decoraciones en su pelo, inmediatamente no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante sus intentos.<p>

Cuando miró por la ventana, el señor Darcy rió suavemente.

"¡Vaya día!" exclamó en voz alta.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, señor Darcy. Ha sido un día duro." Al oír aquello, los ojos de Darcy miraron a la mujer que se sentaba en el lado opuesto del carruaje y rió un poco antes sus palabras.

"Tengo que confesar señora Darcy, que encontré las decoraciones de su pelo bastante… entretenidas." Elizabeth observó al caballero que era su marido detenidamente por un momento antes de intentar responder.

"Como su nueva esposa pensé que le había quedado claro que no tenía ningún deseo de cambiar mi carácter."

"Yo tampoco lo tengo. A pesar de todo, su carácter es intachable." A Elizabeth se le escapó la risa ante su tono burlón.

"Tan intachable como usted mismo podría imaginar." Ella dijo severamente antes de mirar por la ventana también.

Un largo silenció se estableció entre ellos y Elizabeth miraba sentada en el carruaje como el campo desaparecía ante sus ojos. ¿Por qué se había permitido a si misma estar involucrada en aquel compromiso? ¿Era lo mejor que podía hacer para salvar a su familia de la pobreza? Sí, lo era, ella no tenía otra opción que obedecer a aquel hombre que odiaba.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar pensar en la iglesia donde ella había esperado involuntariamente y preguntándose si habría hecho lo correcto. Para Elizabeth, aquello solo resultaría un adulterio por la parte del hombre. Ella pensaba que algo como aquello nunca le pasaría a ella. Cuando le observó, su fama de orgullo le erguía en una posición confortable en el carruaje. Tragó saliva antes de aclararse la garganta y finalmente, intentó mantener una conversación con el único hombre al que había jurado lealtad.

"¿Esta Geogiana en la ciudad?" preguntó. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando ella preguntó y él suspiro ligeramente y volvió su atención al paisaje.

"Lo está, pero residirá en casa de el señor y la señora Matlock durante su estancia." Su tono era tan forzado que enseguida irritó Elizabeth. Inmediatamente notó en la forma de hablar del señor del Darcy que él no estaba nada interesado en entablar una conversación.

"Estoy segura de que ella echara de menos su estimulante compañía." La voz de Elizabeth estaba tan llena de furia que inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella malentendiendo su semblante.

"Tanto como echara de menos la suya, presumo."

Cuando el señor Darcy le apartó la mirada otra vez, sus pensamientos todavía estaban en la joven que ocupaba el carruaje con él. ¿Por qué había estado tan tranquila en la ceremonia? ¿Era su forma de mostrarle que no deseaba seguir adelante con él?

Darcy recordó estar nervioso en el altar esperando escuchar las palabras que tanto habían atormentado su alma. Aunque cuando salieron de sus labios, no eran para nada lo que su corazón había imaginado. Él había imaginado durante mucho tiempo escuchar aquellas palabras con su cariñosa y fuerte voz y que dieran un vuelco a su corazón. Pero aquellas palabras se habían escapado de su frágil cuerpo con desprecio y pesar. Las había dicho tan suaves que a él le llevó un poco de tiempo entender que le había aceptado por esposo. Aquel hecho le había contrariado y dejo escapar un suspiro que solo Elizabeth pudo oír. Era entendible, después de todo había consentido casarse con un hombre que despreciaba. Sí, Darcy sabía que le despreciaba.

Cuando Elizabeth estaba sentada en el salón de la propiedad de Longbourn y consintió ser su mujer, el orgullo del señor Darcy le hizo sonreír por un momento debido a su logro.

Él sentía algo de pesar por ella, tenía que dejar a su familia y sus amigos para vivir con él.

Pero él también sintió algo de pesar por sí mismo, estaba atrapado con una mujer de la que no estaba seguro que se podría resistir. ¿Sería capaz de vivir solo en nombre con ella? ¿Podría resistirse a sus encantos? ¿O eso llegaría a ser otro defecto en su carácter para Elizabeth?

Cuando sus pensamientos le abandonaron, se volvió para mirarla. Estaba muy hermosa sentada tranquilamente viendo pasar las calles de Londres. Pequeños mechones de pelo se habían escapado de su recogido formado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, cayendo sobre su cuello. En ese momento, el señor Darcy no podía apartar los ojos de su belleza. Mientras observó la bonita palidez de su piel no pudo evitar compararla con el profundo marrón de sus ojos.

"Quizás nosotros deberíamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, Elizabeth." Los ojos de ella le miraron cuando utilizo su nombre cristiano y parecía impresionada.

"¿Qué me propone, señor Darcy?" Ella preguntó suavemente. Para su asombro, no le aparto la mirada si no que se volvió más intensa.

"Quizás nosotros deberíamos aprender a entender los deseos del otro para suavizar ya que estamos casados. Después de todo, somos gente civilizada. ¿No tendríamos que comportarnos con dignidad?"

"¿De que manera?"

"Nosotros deberíamos encontrar placer en hablar de las cosas que nos agraden, en vez de los tópicos que provocaran su ingenio y mi frustración."

"Como literatura y música."

"Por supuesto, si es lo que desea." Elizabeth rio divertidamente ante las últimas palabras del caballero.

Elizabeth seguía sonriendo mientras el carruaje se detuvo en la casa de el señor Darcy.

"En vez de discutir tópicos que le agraden, deberíamos discutir la desigualdad de la mujer. Después de todo, es la única cosa que casi lleva a mi familia a la pobreza y que ha forzado este compromiso." El señor Darcy estuvo a punto de responder al insulto pero el carruaje se abrió y fue abierto por un criado. En vez de eso, él le sonrió ligeramente antes de bajarse a la acera de Londres. Se volvió hacia ella con una disposición alegre y poco realista, y le ofreció a su mujer la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Cuando la piel de la mano de Elizabeth tocó la suya, él no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla impresionado. Él solo la había tocado ligeramente y la insoportable sensación ya le había embriagado haciendo que perdiese su semblante. ¿Cómo podría resistirse a ella?

Sin embargo, cuando la mano de Darcy le tocó a ella lo único que pudo preguntarse es porque él había cambiado tan drásticamente de actitud. Sus pensamientos ante el hecho eran totalmente distintos a él. ¿Cómo no podría estar evitándole siempre?


	4. Las explicaciones del señor Darcy

**¡TRADUCCIÓN! Este fic pertenece a DarcyLover y se llama What if we were different? Besos I l3 Orgullo & Prejucio.**

**Avi de Windt: Bueno… aquí tienes tu capi tan esperado. Espero que todo te vaya bien, guapa. La verdad es que Lizzie está decidida a odiarlo, a mí también me saca loca. **

**m-luisi: Gracias por el review y me alegro que te guste la historia.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Gracias por el review, me alegro que os guste la historia.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Darcy no estuvo mucho en la entrada de su nueva casa en Londres antes de ir a acomodarse y refrescarse a su habitación. Había sido presentada a un gran número de sirvientes durante el poco tiempo en el vestíbulo incluyendo a la señora Jenkins, la ama de llaves. Ella parecía una mujer nerviosa que llevaba el pelo apretado en un moño en la cabeza. Intercambió unas pocas palabras con su nueva señora pero enseguida se volvió y empezó a hablar con el señor Darcy en susurros. A Elizabeth, le pareció demasiado severa para gustarle, la señora Hill en Longbourn era una mujer más digna como ama de llaves y comunicadora.<p>

Los otros empleados, incluyendo sus propias sirvientas, eran perfectos. Estaban relajados y educados ocupándose de sus deberes y eso le hizo a Elizabeth estar menos nerviosa. Esa carencia de nervios no duró mucho, cuando una firme mano se posó en su hombro. La miro con curiosidad antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del señor Darcy.

"La señora Jenkins me ha informado de que la cena estará servida en una hora. ¿Deseas ir a tu cuarto a cambiarte?" Elizabeth tragó saliva antes de responder la pregunta.

"Sí, estaría bien sin duda." Darcy asintió y le ofreció su brazo. Elizabeth se sintió un poco disgustada de tener que tocar a ese hombre pero suavemente aceptó su mano.

Mientras el señor Darcy la condujo a través de su casa en Londres, ella estuvo en silencio. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que aquel hombre había arruinado sus posibilidades de felicidad. Para alivio de Elizabeth, él pronto se paró ante una puerta.

"Esta será su recamara, espero que la encuentre satisfactoria." Él abrió la puerta para ella y Elizabeth entró y contempló asombrada la habitación costosamente amueblada.

Los tonos verdes y crema de los que estaba decorada la habitación eran del gusto de Elizabeth. Cuando su cara se iluminó con entusiasmo, solo había un hombre que fue testigo y sus ojos adoraron que a ella le hubiese gustado. Desafortunadamente, el amor de la mujer por la habitación era mucho menor que el de el señor Darcy por ella. _Pero ella nunca lo sabrá. ¡Yo no me voy a rendir, ni le informare de mis sentimientos, no importa lo fuertes que sean!_

Los ojos de Elizabeth se encontraron con los suyos. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los dos se miraron y ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba pensando el otro.

"Mi recamara es muy satisfactoria, se lo agradezco."

"No tiene que agradecérmelo a mí. Despues de todo, es el buen gusto de mi madre en mobiliario lo que le ha agradado." Darcy contestó.

"¿Esta era la recamara de su madre?" preguntó Elizabeth un poco sorprendida.

"Sí, yo recuerdo cuando era niño que era la habitación más hermosa y cuando me la legaron, decidí no cambiar nada. Así que esta exactamente igual que cuando ella murió, nada ha sido movido ni remplazado. Sin embargo, usted puede cambiar lo que quiera, es su recamara ahora." Elizabeth se entristeció de que el señor Darcy no pudiese cambiar la decoración de su madre sin experimentar pena.

"¡No cambiare nada!" Elizabeth clamó. "Creo que la habitación es adorable. Hizo usted bien, señor Darcy" Él le inclinó la cabeza.

"Se lo agradezco. Debo irme ahora, llame a sus doncellas cuando las necesite." Elizabeth le asintió pero cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Elizabeth estuvo algunos minutos examinando la habitación, era muchísimo más lujosa que su habitación en Longbourn. Su sonrisa no se apagó cuando observó la elegante decoración y los inmaculados muebles. Tampoco lo hizo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una antigua puerta de madera que estaba en el lado izquierdo de su cama. Su tía y su madre le habían dicho donde una puerta así podía conducir, pero ella confesó que era completamente inesperado encontrársela. Cuando inspeccionó la puerta con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que no había cerradura así que no había manera de mantener al señor fuera de donde no debía aventurarse.

La cena fue en intimidad, el señor Darcy estuvo durante toda la velada contemplando la belleza de Elizabeth y esta última no dejaba de pensar en la puerta sin cerradura. ¿Debería mencionárselo?

Cuando la cena terminó, Darcy se relajó y miró a Elizabeth.

"Tengo que enseñarle algo." Él dijo cuando se levantó.

"¿El que señor Darcy?" Ella preguntó.

"Por favor…" Él dijo y le tendió su mano abriendo la puerta. "Permítame." Ella suspiró ante su petición y caminó hacia la puerta que mantenía abierta para ella.

Él la condujo en silencio a través de la casa poco iluminada hasta que ellos llegaron a otra puerta que abrió silenciosamente. Él le invitó a entrar con la mano pero cuando ella no se movió, él camino impaciente para dejarla pasar. Cuando finalmente entró, él pudo ver la exquisita sonrisa que triunfó en su compostura. Cuando miró en torno a la enorme sala, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar asombrada su belleza.

"¿Qué piensa de esta habitación, señora Darcy?" Él preguntó en un susurro y ella rió ligeramente.

"Esta debe de ser mi habitación favorita." Elizabeth dijo mientras paseaba sus dedos por los volúmenes alineados en las estanterías de la biblioteca.

"Mi padre tenía muy buen gusto para la literatura, Estoy seguro de que encontrara un amplio placer aquí."

"Yo también lo creo, señor Darcy." Él cogió un gran libro que reposaba en una mesa cerca del fuego y se sentó informalmente abriendo una página al azar.

Ante aquello, Elizabeth miró con gozo entre los extensos montones de libros, esperando encontrar alguno que le gustara.

"Me sorprendió no ver al señor Wickham durante nuestro compromiso, él estuvo por la ciudad. ¿No lo sabía?" Elizabeth preguntó de una manera ligeramente irritante mientras escogía un libro. La cabeza del señor Darcy se levantó con un suspiro.

"Ese es un nombre señora Darcy, que no se puede pronunciar en este casa." Elizabeth se volvió hacia él un poco enfadada.

"¿Es debido a sus negocios con él? ¡Todo el mundo puede ver sus infortunios y usted lo trata con desdén y burla!" Darcy cerró su libro bruscamente y miró a su mujer.

"¡Hay mucho que usted no entiende, señora Darcy! ¡Hay muchos incidentes pasados de los que usted no es consciente!"

"¡Yo se lo suficiente! ¡Usted le ha reducido a su actual estado de pobreza! ¡Pero lo más importante de todo señor Darcy, es que usted ha retenido sus ventajas, las cuales habían sido planeadas para él!"

"Deseo informarle sin ninguna intención de hacerle daño o humillarla pero mi carácter requiere ser escuchado. Yo debo, primero, perdonar la libertad con la cual he demandado su atención; sus sentimientos, lo sé, se me conceden de mala gana, pero necesito defenderme."

"Muy bien, infórmeme por favor de lo que desea que sepa." Elizabeth añadió.

"Con respecto a la acusación de haber injuriado al señor Wickham, yo la puedo negar poniendo ante ti su entera conexión con mi familia. De lo que él en particular me acusa, yo soy ignorante; pero la verdad de lo que yo le voy a relatar, suma más de un testigo de su indudable veracidad. El señor Wickham es hijo de un hombre respetable quien llevó durante muchos años la administración de la propiedad de Pemberley; y su buena conducta en el cumplimiento de sus deberes hizo que mi padre estuviese a su servicio; y a los de George Wickham, su hijo, al cual su bondad fue liberalmente concedida. Mi padre le mantuvo en la escuela, y más tarde en Cambridge. –le asistió como su propio padre, que siempre estaba pobre debido a las extravagancias de su mujer y quien nunca habría podido darle una educación. Mi padre no solo lo quería por los círculos de amistad donde se movía, donde las maneras eran elegantes; él siempre tuvo la opinión más alta de él, y esperó que hiciese de la iglesia su profesión, intentando proveérsela a él. Yo hacía, muchos, muchos años que había empezado a pesar de manera diferente de él. Sus maliciosas pretensiones – el carecer de principios, lo guardaba muy celosamente de su mejor amigo, pero no pudo pasar desapercibido por un hombre joven de su misma edad, y quien tenía oportunidad de verle en sus momentos de descuido, los cuales el señor Darcy _(Nota de traductor: se refiere al padre de Darcy)_ no podía ver. Aquí te daré el dolor de la historia – en el grado en el que tú quieras. Pero a pesar de los sentimientos que hemos tenido por el señor Wickham, _(N/T: se refiere al padre de Wickham) _eso no me impedirá revelarle su verdadero carácter."

"Yo entendí su carácter, pero ahora creo que estaba equivocada. Por favor, continua." Elizabeth dijo sentándose en la silla opuesta a la suya y mirándolo con interés.

"Se añadió otro motivo. Mi honorable padre murió hace cinco años y su cariño al señor Wickham fue fijo hasta el final, así que él me fue particularmente recomendado a ascenderlo de la mejor manera que su profesión le podía permitir, y si él tomaba los hábitos, deseábamos que una valiosa familia viniese tan pronto como el puesto estuviese vacante. Él tenía intenciones de estudiar leyes y dijo que cien libras eran insuficientes. Yo desee más que creí que fuese sincero. Sabía que el señor Wickham no podría ser un clérigo. Nuestros negocios fueron acordados. Él negó toda demanda de la iglesia, la cual estaba en situación de recibir y aceptó a cambio trescientas libras. Toda conexión entre nosotros se disolvió. Siendo ahora libre de toda moderación, su vida fue una vida de desocupación y libertinaje. Por tres años, yo oí poco de él; pero luego vino a pedirme más dinero. Usted casi no me censurara por haberme negado a sus suplicas o de resistirme a las repeticiones de ellas. Su resentimiento fue en proporción a la angustia de sus circunstancias – y él no tuvo duda de denunciarme violentamente ante otros con sus reproches hacia mi persona."

"¿El señor Wickham le pidió a usted más dinero?" Elizabeth exclamó asombrada.

"Sí. Después de un tiempo, ha dejado de tener relaciones con nosotros. Como él vive ahora, yo no lo sé. Pero el pasado verano, él se hizo notar de una manera muy dolorosa. Yo debo mencionar la circunstancia, la cual desearía olvidar, y sin obligación ninguna excepto la presente debería inducirme a no confiar en el carácter humano. Habiendo dicho hasta aquí, yo no tengo duda de su discreción. Mi hermana, quien es diez años más joven que yo, fue dejada a cargo de la tutela de la sobrina de mi madre, del coronel Fitzwilliam y mía. Hace un año, fue traída de la escuela hasta Ramsgate; y allí también fue el señor Wickham premeditadamente; lo que probaba que había habido un previo acuerdo entre él y la señora Younge, de cual carácter erramos infelizmente; y con su complicidad y ayuda, él fue presentado hondamente a Georgiana, y su cariñoso corazón se llevo una fuerte impresión de su bondad hacia ella y fue persuadida para estar enamorada y acceder a fugarse. Ella apenas tenía quince años. Yo me uní a ellos de improvisto un día o dos antes de la fuga, y luego Georgiana, incapaz de soportar la idea de hacerle sufrir y ofender a su hermano al que veía como un padre, me lo contó todo. Podrá imaginarse como me sentí y como actué. Guardando la dignidad de mi hermana y protegiendo sus sentimientos de que se expusiesen públicamente, escribí al señor Wickham, quien dejó el lugar inmediatamente, y la señora Younge fue por supuesto despedida de su cargo. El objeto del señor Wickham es incuestionablemente la fortuna de mi hermana, que son treinta mil libras; pero yo tampoco puedo dejar de suponer que él tenía esperanzas de vengarse de mí como fuerte incentivo. Su venganza podría haber sido completa sin duda."

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Elizabeth saltó de la silla mirando al hombre en frente de ella. "¿Ha dicho usted la verdad?"

"Esto, señora, es la fiel narración de cada evento en los que nos hemos enfrentado; y si usted no lo rechaza enteramente como falso, tengo la esperanza de que me absuelva de mi crueldad con el señor Wickham. Yo no sé de qué manera ni bajo que falsedad, él se ha impuesto ante usted; pero no me preguntaré por su éxito. Ignorante como usted era de estos hechos, detectarlos no estaba en su poder y ciertamente no sospecho de sus inclinaciones. Usted podría preguntarse porque no le he contado esto antes. Pero no soy lo suficientemente dueño de mi mismo para saber que contar y que no contar. Para asegurarse de la verdad de todo lo que he dicho, puede apelarse al testimonio del Coronel Fiztwilliam, quien por nuestra relación y constante intimidad, y aun más, como uno de los ejecutores del deseo de mi padre, conoce inevitablemente cada detalle de estos sucesos. Si su aversión hacia mí no le da valor a mis afirmaciones, eso no podrá impedirle creer las confidencias de mi primo, y tiene toda la libertada para consultarle."

"No sé qué decir ante esa información." Elizabeth dijo cuando miró en los ojos de su marido.

"Luego quizás debería mantenerse en silencio." Elizabeth suspiró ligeramente.

"¿Mary King será su nueva víctima?" Le preguntó. El señor Darcy asintió levemente.

"Afortunadamente, el tío de la señorita King vino y se la llevó."

"¿Entonces Mary King está a salvo?" El señor Darcy asintió de nuevo. "Oh, señor Darcy, no puedo hacer otra cosa que disculparme por mis acciones. Incluso aunque mi fuerte carácter me impida disculparme. Sin embargo, siento que estaba totalmente equivocada cuando yo dije aquellas cosas de su relación con ese hombre."

"No necesita disculparse, el señor Wickham abusó de la falsedad con usted, por eso puedo perdonarla fácilmente por herir mi orgullo." Ella sonrió ligeramente cuando se levantó.

"Gracias por informarme de una información tan valiosa y confidencial, usted puede confiarme su secreto." Él se inclinó ligeramente y vió su bonita figura abandonar la habitación.

¿Pero podría ella dejar pasar por alto su orgullo y entender que había un caballero dentro que se interesaba por ella a pesar de su pasado?


	5. El Coronel Fitzwilliam aparece

**¡TRADUCCIÓN! Este fic pertenece a DarcyLover y se llama What if we were different? Besos I l3 Orgullo & Prejucio.**

**Gaby: Me alegro que también te este gustando la traducción de estoy haciendo yo. Besos guapa.**

**Avi de Windt: Sí, este tipo de ingles es un poco difícil de traducir pero bueno… mas o menos ahí lo llevo. Besos guapa.**

**Yuri Reed: Gracias por alabar mi traducción y que te este gustando la historia. Le echare ganas, Nurse House ;)**

* * *

><p>Cuando Elizabeth se sentó en la cama, estaba completamente vestida, no podía dejar de pensar en la información que el señor Darcy le había comunicado. ¿Cómo habría podido Wickham engañarla tan fácilmente? ¿Pero podría haberlo hecho el señor Darcy? Su arrogancia y presunción siempre le habían alentado a no creer ninguna palabra de las que decía. ¿Estaba intentando protegerse a sí mismo de la vergüenza de comunicar una difamación? ¿Podría creerle después de su pasado? Quizás no.<p>

Elizabeth suspiró hondamente antes de levantarse de la cama y sentarse en el tocador, miró en el espejo su reflejo. Se quitó los pequeños alfileres de su cabeza y los rizos marrones cayeron por su espalda. Cuando se soltó el pelo y miró de nuevo su reflejo, alguien tocó a la puerta. Ella dio un pequeño suspiro antes de decir que entraran.

Elizabeth miró casualmente en el espejo mientras se abría la puerta y allí, con apariencia menos formal, apareció el señor Darcy. Ella se volvió rápidamente en su banco para mirarlo mientras entraba en la habitación.

"¿Cómo puedo servirle señor Darcy?" Elizabeth preguntó de una manera irritante_. ¿Qué podría querer aquí? A no ser que este inclumpliendo su palabra._

"No estoy aquí por su compañía señora Darcy, si es eso lo que le preocupa. Sin embargo, estoy aquí para comprobar si usted está bien. Dejó la biblioteca muy repentinamente después de que le contara la información sobre el señor Wickham. ¿Aquello le desagrado tanto?" Elizabeth bajo la mirada hacia el banco de madera de su tocador antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos.

"No me desagrado, señor Darcy. Es solo que no sé lo que creer. El señor Wickham y usted hablaron en un tono similar y no estoy segura de quien creer en este caso."

"Quiere decir señora Darcy, que usted no está segura de creerme. Cree y confía en el señor Wickham después de todo." Él dijo un poco enfadado.

"Usted se lo toma como algo personal señor Darcy. Eso quiere decir que no tiene consideración por sí misma."_ (NT: Lo último no sé si está bien traducido, tengo mis dudas.)_

"Pero usted no confía en mí, ni siquiera para pasar a su recamara, aunque yo le di mi palabra. Yo no rompería mi palabra, puede estar segura de eso, yo no llevaré este matrimonio de ninguna otra manera. ¡Preferiria dejárselo claro!"

"Muy bien, señor Darcy, le entiendo completamente. No tengo ningún problema con que entre en mi recamara, después de todo, esta es su casa. Yo le mantengo a usted la palabra." Él asintió débilmente.

"En lo referente al señor Wickham, mi primo el coronel Fitzwilliam sabe todos los detalles que yo he mencionado antes, puede consultarle." Ante aquello, ella se levantó y el señor Darcy no pudo evitar mirar la belleza de su pelo_. ¡Váyase, señor Darcy! ¡Si usted no se va ahora, quizás no pueda mantenerle la palabra!_

"Me iré ahora." Darcy inclinó la cabeza ante ella ligeramente. "Buenas noches, señora Darcy."

"Buenas noches." La puerta se cerró bruscamente detrás de él.

Elizabeth no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar. _¿Cómo podía insultarle de esa manera? ¿Acaso él no tenía consideración por sus propios sentimientos? _

Cuando Elizabeth yacía en la cama solo pudo ver la tenue luz de una vela bajo la puerta del señor. ¿Qué estaría él contemplando tan tarde?

Darcy se sentó silenciosamente en su silla en frente del fuego de su habitación, un vaso de vino reposaba cuidadosamente en su mano. Mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre el borde del vaso, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a la puerta que colindaba con la recamara de Elizabeth. _¿Por qué ella no me cree? ¿Pensara que la historia que le he relatado sobre el señor Wickham es falsa? Si lo hace, está equivocada. Cada palabra que he dicho es verdad. ¿Pero ella querrá creerlas? _

Cuando Darcy dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, se levantó y tuvo que dominarse para no caminar a través de la puerta y confesarle su amor. _No lo haré. No le daré la gratificación de decirle que me he casado con ella por amor, no por Georgiana. Sí, es verdad, amo a Elizabeth Bennet. ¡No, ella es Elizabeth Darcy ahora, mi Elizabeth Darcy!_

Darcy sonrió felizmente cuando se echó sobre su cama, él finalmente tenía su amor, ahora solo tenía que asegurarse su afecto. ¿_Pero como de difícil será eso? ¿Podre resistirme a ella todo ese tiempo?_

Cuando el señor Darcy cayó en un inquieto sueño que seguramente no duraría mucho, no era pensar en el señor Wickham lo que le alteraba el sueño, si no pensar en Elizabeth. La imagen de su pelo suelto era tan atractiva que al señor Darcy le había vuelto loco. Incluso cuando cerró sus ojos, Elizabeth seguía ahí, haciéndole sentir un amor tentador que sabía que ella no le devolvería.

Elizabeth esperó a que el Coronel Fitzwilliam se uniera a ellos. Ella no sabía porque necesitaba consultarle en lo referente al señor Wickham pero ella necesitaba alguna confirmación de ello. ¿Sería tan malo preguntarle tal cosa?

Elizabeth esperó en vano durante dos días hasta que él finalmente llegó. Observó su caballerosa porte ascender por los escalones de la casa hasta que llegó a la puerta. Al ver esto, ella caminó hacia una silla y se sentó. Él seguramente vendría a verla porque Darcy estaba fuera por asuntos de negocios. De repente, oyó un ligero toque a la puerta hecho por uno de los sirvientes. Elizabeth sonrió antes de que la puerta se abriera.

"El Coronel Fitzwilliam, señora." La sirvienta dijo con una reverencia.

El Coronel Fitzwilliam entró enérgicamente en la habitación cuando fue anunciado.

"¡Mi querida prima!" Él dijo cuando ella se levantó firmemente.

"Coronel Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth dijo alegremente.

"Ahora, ahora, Elizabeth. Soy su primo. Puede llamarme Richard." Elizabeth rió ligeramente.

"Gracias por venir." Ella dijo mientras tomaba asiento. "Es muy amable por su parte."

"Es un placer, esperaba poder ver a Darcy en mi visita para discutir asuntos de negocios pero parece que está sola hoy." Elizabeth volvió a reír. "A Georgiana le gustaría que le diese su permiso para venir a verla."

"¡Por supuesto, estoy deseando verla! ¡Ella no debería pedir permiso para venir a esta casa!"

"A ella le agradara escuchar eso. ¿La informare de que puede venir mañana, entonces?" El Coronel dijo cuando se relajó en su silla.

"Por favor, hágalo." Ella dijo antes de que cayese el silencio por unos instantes. "El señor Darcy me informó al respecto del señor Wickham." Elizabeth dijo finalmente.

"¿Lo hizo? Ya pensé que lo haría. Él dijo que usted estaba apegada a él, esperé que estuviese equivocado." Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "¿No sabe si él le dijo la verdad?" Ella asintió ligeramente. "¿De que la informo?"

"Él me informó de que Wickham prefirió dinero en vez de la vida que estaba planeada para él, con la intención de estudiar leyes, pero lo más importante, como persuadió a Georgiana para fugarse." El Coronel suspiró hondamente.

"Fue un tiempo terrible. Lo recuerdo muy bien, el día que Darcy juró que nunca dejaría que ese hombre entrara en sus vidas después de que intentara apoderarse de la fortuna de Georgiana."

"¿Así que el señor Darcy dijo la verdad?" Elizabeth dijo mirando al Coronel.

"Imagino que cada palabra. Hay muchas cosas sobre Darcy que usted aun necesita aprender. Él nunca le mentiría, esté segura de eso antes de dudar de él. Es un hombre bueno y generoso, de los mejores que conozco."

"¿Ha dicho que tenía negocios con el señor Darcy?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"Sí, si Darcy no los ha aplazado otra vez. Pero yo estoy a su disposición. Él dispone los negocios como a él le place."

"Y si él no está dispuesto en los negocios, tiene al menos el gran poder de la elección. Yo no conozco a nadie que parezca disfrutar más del poder de hacer lo que quiera que el señor Darcy."

"A él le gusta que las cosas se hagan a su manera," contestó el coronel Fitzwilliam. "Pero todos lo hacemos. Es solo que él tiene mejores medios que otros para conseguirlo, porque es rico, y muchos otros son pobres. Yo hablo con gran sentimiento. Un hijo joven, usted sabe, debe estar habituado a la abnegación y a la dependencia."

En mi opinión, el hijo más joven de un Conde no puede saber ni de una cosa ni de la otra. Ahora, seriamente: ¿Qué sabe usted de abnegación y de dependencia? ¿Cuándo ha sido usted privado de tener dinero para ir a donde quiera o de conseguir cualquier cosa de la que se haya encaprichado?" Elizabeth añadió.

"Esas son cuestiones de casa– y quizás yo no puedo decir que haya pasado apuros de esa naturaleza. Pero en cuestiones de más peso, yo podría sufrir por la falta de dinero. Los hijos jóvenes no se pueden casar como desean."

"Al menos que le gusten las mujeres con dinero, lo que es bastante frecuente."

"Nuestro habito de gastar nos hace demasiado dependientes, y no hay muchos con mi rango de vida que puedan permitirse el lujo de casarse sin mirar por el dinero."

"Y entonces, ¿Cuál es el precio usual para el hijo más joven de un conde? A menos que el hijo mayor este muy enfermo, supongo que no podría pedir más de cincuenta mil libras."

Él le respondió del mismo estilo y el tema se agotó.

"Yo supongo que su primo le tiene aquí con el principal propósito de tener a alguien a su disposición. Pero, quizás Georgiana lo esté haciendo bien el presente y bajo su único cuidado, el hará lo que quiera con ella."

"No," dijo el Coronel Fitzwilliam. "Ese es un privilegio que debe dividir con migo. Yo me uno a él en guardia y custodia de su hermana."

"¿De verdad? ¿Y qué tipo de guardias hacéis? No tiene que estar asustado. No he oído nunca nada malo de ella. Ella es la favorita de las damas que conocí, la señora Hurst y la señorita Bingley. Creo que usted ha oído hablar de ellas."

"Las conozco un poco. Su hermano es un caballero muy agradable – él es un gran amigo de el señor Darcy."

"¡Oh! Sí," dijo Elizabeth fríamente – "El señor Darcy es extraordinariamente amable con el señor Bingley, y tiene como un asunto importante cuidar de él."

"¡Cuidar de él! – Sí, yo realmente creo que el señor Darcy cuida de él en algunos puntos en los que necesita cuidado. Por algo que me dijo recientemente, yo tengo razones para pensar que el señor Darcy le debo mucho. Pero yo debería pedir perdón porque no estoy seguro de suponer que el señor Bingley era la persona a la que él se refería. Es solo una conjetura."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?"

"Es una circunstancia que Darcy, por supuesto, no querría que fuera de interés general, porque si llegara al círculo de la familia de la dama, sería un asunto muy desagradable."

"Usted puede confiar en que yo no diré nada."

"Y recuerde que no tengo muchas razones para suponer que fuera el señor Bingley. Lo que él me dijo fue simplemente esto; que él se congratulaba a sí mismo de haber salvado hace poco a un amigo de las inconveniencias de un matrimonio imprudente, pero sin mencionar nombre ni ningún otro particular, y yo solo sospecho de Bingley porque es el tipo de hombre joven que se metería en algo de ese tipo, y dice que se conociendo estando juntos durante todo el verano."

"¿El señor Darcy le dio razones para su interferencia?"

"Yo entiendo que había fuertes objeciones con la dama en cuestión."

"¿Y qué artes utilizó para separarlos?"

"Él no me habló de sus artes," dijo el Coronel Fitzwilliam sonriendo. "Él solo me dijo lo que te he dicho a ti."

Elizabeth no respondió, su corazón estaba lleno de indignación. Después de observarla un rato, el Coronel Fitzwilliam le preguntó porque estaba tan pensativa.

"Estoy pensando en lo que usted me ha dicho", dijo Elizabeth. "La conducta de su primo no agrada mi sentimientos. ¿Por qué él tiene que hacer de juez?"

"¿Usted piensa que su intervención fue muy rigida?"

"Yo no sé qué derecho tiene el señor Darcy de decidir las inclinaciones de su amigo en propiedad, o porque, en su propio juicio, él determina y dirige de que manera su amigo va a ser feliz. Pero," ella continuo moderándose. "como no sabemos nada de los detalles, no es justo condenarle. No debe ser supuesto que hubiese mucho afecto en el caso."

"Esa no es una conjetura poco natural," dijo Fitzwilliam. "Pero eso disminuiría el honor del triunfo de mi primo." Elizabeth bajó la cabeza en seguida y miró al suelo.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Elizabeth?" Él preguntó mientras se inclinaba en la silla. Elizabeth suspiró ligeramente.

"Me encuentro un poco indispuesta hoy, Richard. Creo que necesito descansar."

"Por supuesto, la dejare."

"Gracias. Informé a Georgiana de que puede venir a visitarme mañana."

"Lo hare," dijo mientras él se marchaba de manera informal de la habitación.

"Hay algunas objeciones fuertes con la dama en cuestión." Las palabras del Coronel Fitzwilliam sonaban en su cabeza. Ahora sabía porque Bingley se había marchado y quien era el responsable de la pena de su corazon."

Elizabeth sabía que solo necesitaba esperar que señor Darcy regresara para tener las repuestas que deseaba. Estaba furiosa por Darcy por separar a su amigo de Jane, incluso aunque ellos tuviesen una relación de amistad. Elizabeth se prometió a sí misma, que aunque estuviese casada con él, Fitzwilliam Darcy pagaría por dañar el corazón de su hermana.


	6. La tristeza de Elizabeth

**¡TRADUCCIÓN! Este fic pertenece a DarcyLover y se llama What if we were different? Besos I l3 Orgullo & Prejucio.**

**Avi de Windt: Me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado la historia y que siempre me dejes review. No te preocupes que esta vez he actualizado pronto. Xoxo.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Sí, de momento discuten y no se llevan bien. Es una pena **

**Yuri Reed: Me alegra que te este gustando la historia. A mí también me gusto siempre Richard, me pregunté siempre si haría buena pareja con Georgiana, aunque ella es bastante joven. Seguiré con lo mismo y le echare ganas. Xoxo.**

* * *

><p>Era conocido por el personal del señor Darcy en Londres que el señor dejaba la casa muy pronto los días que Georgiana venía de visita. A la ama de llaves le aseguró la señora Darcy que el señor estaba en la cama y no deseaba ser molestado, y eso parecía un poco raro. El señor había entrado en la casa y su esposa ignoraba si era el Coronel Fitzwilliam que había venido de visita hasta que lo vio parado en las escaleras. La ama de llaves observó perturbada como la señora Darcy se quedó en la parte arriba de las escaleras mirando el lugar donde estaba su marido. Ella solo se volvió cuando el señor Darcy se marchó.<p>

Los sirvientes comentaban unos a otros mientras hacían faenas que aseguraban haber visto al señor Darcy dejar la casa todas las mañanas y que la señora Darcy comentaba lo contrario. No había nada que discutir y el silencio de los corredores se enfatizaba con la curiosidad de los sirvientes que estaban decididos a saber la verdad.

Elizabeth se sentó silenciosamente en la ventana del salón mirando la calle. Estaba sorprendida por la actitud del señor Darcy, no había hablado una palabra con ella. Cuando el señor Darcy había atravesado la puerta el último día, ella estuvo decidida a contarle la visita de su primo pero su enfado y temperamento repentino le habían hecho desistir. Era desconocido para ella porque el señor Darcy había elegido cenar en su recamara todas las noches y porque él dejaba la casa todas las mañanas al día siguiente.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se levantaron cuando oyó un ligero movimiento. Sus pensamientos estaban tan distraídos con el señor Darcy que no se percató de que había un caballero en la puerta. Ella se levantó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia.

"Dios mío señor, perdóneme pero no le había visto." Elizabeth dijo rápidamente. El señor rió ligeramente.

"Perdóneme usted por no presentarme cuando llegué señora Darcy, pero estaba considerando unas palabras que el señor Darcy me dijo hace unos días."

"¿Cuáles fueron?" Ella preguntó. "Estoy segura de que me las puedo imaginar."

"Estoy seguro de que puede pero el señor Darcy no suele implicar a su contable en su vida privada. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, él comentó que su esposa era muy bella." Elizabeth sonrió ruborizada. "Pero ahora veo que no estoy de acuerdo con él. Su marido es muy afortunado de tener a una mujer que ha sido bendecida con tanto atractivo."

"Se lo agradezco señor. ¿Usted tiene negocios con el señor Darcy?"

"No, ambos sabemos que el señor Darcy no está en casa. He venido para hablar con usted."

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor?"

"He venido a darle información de su asignación."

"¿Asignación?" Ella preguntó.

"La de el señor Darcy." La boca de Elizabeth se abrió sorprendida antes de que se cerrará otra vez y tragara saliva.

"Muy bien." Fue ante esto cuando él camino lentamente hacía Elizabeth y le tendió un papel enrollado. "Esta es su asignación por un mes. Espero que la encuentre satisfactoria." Después, hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuando Elizabeth desenrolló el papel, contempló el hecho de que no creía al señor Darcy capaz de tal acto de generosidad. Cuando miró las cifras garabateadas en una porción del papel creyó que se desmayaba. Nunca antes había visto un número tan largo y por supuesto, nunca había poseído esa cantidad en un mes.

Elizabeth debió sentarse con el pedazo de papel en su mano sin hacer otra cosa que mirarlo sorprendida por un tiempo considerable.

A Georgiana le pareció en su llegada que la única forma de ayudar a que se recuperara del shock Elizabeth era invitándola a gastar dinero. Así que así fue, las dos damas caminaron por la casa hombro con hombro bajo la observación de los sirvientes de las ventanas de arriba. Sus ojos miraron atentamente a su señora caminar por la calle hasta que ella y Georgiana doblaron la esquina de Bond Street y desaparecieron de la vista.

Debieron pasar muchas horas cuando la señora Darcy volvió a la casa sin la compañía de la señorita Georgiana. Los sirvientes se miraron unos a otros con curiosidad antes de apurarse para ayudar al lacayo que casi en ese momento se cayó al sujetar las bolsas de la señora.

Elizabeth ignoró las invitaciones para tomar el té mientras ella caminaba hacia el salón cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de ella. Cayó rápidamente en la silla, sonriendo debido a la satisfacción de haber gastado un dinero que no era propio.

Elizabeth continuó en el salón hasta que la oscuridad se estableció en Londres, y las oscuras e inquietantes calles se llenaron de carruajes que llevaban a sus ocupantes a cenar o al teatro. Mientras esos carruajes se abalanzaban determinantes para alcanzar sus destinos, Elizabeth no podía hacer nada más que pensar en su casa. Su casa, la cual según la opinión de Elizabeth parecía un paraíso.

Incluso cuando los sirvientes entraron en la abierta puerta del salón con velas encendidas, Elizabeth les hizo una seña para que se marcharan y continuara sentada en la oscuridad pensando en una casa donde ella sabía que nunca volvería.

"Señora Darcy," una voz suave dijo desde la puerta. Elizabeth volvió su cabeza para ver a una joven sirvienta.

"¿Si?" Elizabeth pregunto.

"La cena está servida, señora," dijo la sirvienta mientras le reverenciaba.

"No tengo apetito, gracias. Por favor, déjeme." La sirvienta se volvió rápidamente sin saber porque su señora estaba tan afligida.

Mientras miraba las oscuras calles pensando en casa, ella no puedo evitar hacerlo también en su padre. ¡Como le echaba de menos! Él le había dado todo el amor y todo el cariño, y solo en su lecho de muerte había confesado su amor por cada miembro de la familia, incluyendo a su, a veces, irresponsable mujer.

Los recuerdos de aquella memorable infancia pasaron por su mente y lagrimas pequeñas cayeron por su cara dejando un rastro de humedad hasta su mentón. También se acordaba de los recuerdos y enseñanzas; y Elizabeth notó que no lloraba de tristeza si no de felicidad. La felicidad después de todo se la había dado a toda la familia con su sarcasmo y su sabiduría. Era esa felicidad en familia lo que Elizabeth echaba de menos y no solo a su padre.

"Elizabeth." Darcy dijo cuando se puso detrás de su silla escuchando sus silenciosas lágrimas. Él notó que tan pronto como él murmuro su nombre, ella volvió la cabeza con vergüenza para que no pudiese ver sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, él camino delante de ella y suavemente acercó sus dedos debajo de su barbilla para que le mirase. Fue cuando vio la humedad en su rostro y entendió sus sentimientos.

"Puedo entender su tristeza, veo en sus ojos porque esta triste, esas lagrimas son de luto. Yo recuerdo haber estado en esa misma situación, Elizabeth. El dolor por su padre pasara pronto."

"¡Yo no deseo que pase pronto!" Ella dijo levantándose con firmeza. "¡Yo nunca deseo olvidar lo que él me enseño o que fue ser la hija de un gran caballero!"

"Yo la entiendo. Yo me sentí igual. ¿En qué piensa?" Él preguntó.

"Estaba pensando en la situación de mi familia."

"¿Qué situación? Ellos están a salvo de la pobreza Elizabeth. Eso es lo más primordial."

"Yo no estaba pensado eso. Estaba pensado en que hubiese pasado si usted no hubiese interferido"

"¿Interferido?" dijo él un poco enfadado.

"¡Jane se hubiese casado si usted no hubiese interferido! ¡Yo no estaría en esta situación!"

"¿Me acusa de los infortunios de su hermana?" Él dijo furioso.

"¿A quién si no acusaría?" Elizabeth respondió levantando la voz. _No le tengo miedo. _"¡Usted le separó del único hombre que le quería esa es una de las razones por las que nunca le querré!"

"¡No le he pedido que me quiera!"

"¡Y no lo hare! ¡Usted no es digno de algo como eso!" Elizabeth observó como rápidamente levantaba la mano y el pánico se extendió en su cuerpo. _¿Podría él realmente pegarme? ¿Podría realmente agredir a su propia mujer? Sí, por supuesto que podría. _


	7. Confesiones de amigos

**¡TRADUCCIÓN! Este fic pertenece a DarcyLover y se llama What if we were different? Besos I l3 Orgullo & Prejucio.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido en este capítulo.**

**PenguinSplash: Bueno… en este cap sabrás si lo hace o no. Gracias por seguir mi fic con tanta tensión y entusiasmo.**

**Yuri Reed: Me alegra que me sigas. A veces, en algunos aspectos, también me siento identificada con Lizzie. Gracias por la frase que copiaste en el review, la verdad es que es una frase que me gusto ^^. Besos y abrazos para ti.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Sí, mucho suspense… Besos**

**Avi de Windt: Acabo de leer tu cap de Phoebe y me gusto. Me alegro que hayas estado siguiendo esta historia desde el principio. Besos. (K)**

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Elizabeth vieron aterrorizados como su mano se alzaba en el aire hasta que se paró. Pudo ver también arrugas de enfado en la frente del señor Darcy, que hizo más real el hecho de que le fuese a golpear. La tensión de Elizabeth solo se liberó con un profundo suspiro cuando el señor Darcy pasó su mano bruscamente por su pelo con ira y abatimiento. Sus ojos la siguieron cuando la bajó y volvió a descansar en su muslo. Fue entonces, cuando el señor Darcy se dio cuenta de por qué Elizabeth le estaba mirando.<p>

"¿Por qué está mirando mi mano?" dijo con toda la cortesía que pudo. Elizabeth tragó saliva antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia la ventana para mirar la calle.

"¡No es nada!" Ella pasó una mano por su frente y se limpió el ligero y frío sudor.

"¿De qué piensa que soy capaz?" Él dijo con enfado mirando su esbelta figura desde el centro de la habitación.

"Yo no le conozco del todo." Ella contestó mirándole con curiosidad a la cara.

"Sé que es lo que piensa que iba a hacer. ¡Yo nunca golpearía a una mujer! ¡No soy esa clase de caballero!"

"Es difícil de creer, lo veo capaz de muchas cosas."

"¿Cómo cuales?" Él pregunto casi gritando.

El señor Darcy notó que ella era la única mujer que era capaz de hacerle enfadar mientras mantenía un sentimiento de la misma intensidad a la misma vez. Le hacía encolerizar muy fácilmente pero solo tenía que mirar su figura en la ventana para recordar no solo el amor, si no un sentimiento de quererla para sí solo. Era por supuesto imposible, ella después de todo, había confesado que no le daría el beneficio de la duda debido a las pasadas relaciones con su familia. Él no podría nunca perdonárselo a sí mismo.

"Usted es capaz de hacer daño, por eso, no estoy segura de si es capaz de algo como eso."

"¿Daño a quien? Yo ignoró haberle hecho daño a alguna persona con la que me relacione," dijo solemnemente.

"Hizo daño a mi hermana y con ello, me hizo daño a mí. ¿Puede usted negar que la separó de su amigo?"

"No tengo deseo de negarlo. Sin embargo, yo actué para beneficiar los intereses de mi amigo. Después de todo, solo en el baile de Netherfield empecé a entender que su cariño era más fuerte que el de ella. Su corazón no parecía muy afectado."

"¡Una conexión que no deseaba, señor Darcy! ¡Esa fue la principal razón por los que usted los separó!"

"No quería hacer con su hermana una injusticia. ¡Sin embargo, respecto a eso son cuestiones de su familia!

"¡Una conexión que no deseaba!"

"¿Usted cree que yo me hubiese relacionado con usted si fuese por sus contactos familiares? No me haría tal injusticia. La falta de decoro mostrada por su madre, sus hermanas pequeñas y en ocasiones por su padre… Perdóneme, su hermana y usted están excusadas de esto."

"¿Luego porque se relaciono usted con una familia con tanta falta de decoro, señor Darcy?"

"Tengo mis razones que no comentare con usted, no diré nada más. Yo justifico mis acciones porque las hice en servicio de un amigo e ignoré a la otra parte." Después de oír aquello, Elizabeth cruzó la habitación en dirección a la puerta mirando a su marido con desprecio.

"¡Usted me indigna!" Ella dijo antes de salir por la puerta en dirección hacia la escalera.

"¡Elizabeth!" Él la nombró con la esperanza de que volviese, pero continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta su recamara donde él no tenía permitido molestarla _(NT: Aquí falta una frase que no soy capaz de interpretar.)_.

Aproximadamente una hora después, el señor Darcy oyó la voz del Coronel Fitzwilliam en la entrada de la casa. Complacido de ver a su primo después de aquel duro día, salió a recibirle.

"¡Fitzwilliam!" El señor Darcy dijo alegremente cuando se inclinó para tenderle la mano a su primo.

"¡Darcy! ¿Cómo esta?"

"Bien Fitzwilliam. Vayamos a mi estudio." El señor Darcy condujó a su primo por la casa antes de llegar a la puerta de su estudio privado.

Ante el confort, los hombres enseguida se posicionaron informales en las sillas.

Darcy suspiró gravemente antes de mirar al techo.

"¿Que ha pasado, Darcy? Parece agitado." El señor Darcy se rió un poco.

"¿Le contaste a Elizabeth mi rescate de Charles Bingley?" El señor Darcy preguntó en voz baja. La confirmación de la pregunta fue el asentimiento por parte del Coronel Fitzwilliam. "¿Sabía que la otra parte era la hermana de Elizabeth, Jane?" El Coronel se sorprendió y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

"¡Dios mio! Por favor Darcy, acepte mis disculpas. Yo lo ignoraba."

"Por supuesto, debí haberle informado."

"¿Cómo reaccionó Elizabeth?"

"Ella me desprecia, Fitzwilliam."

"¿No siente que este matrimonio no es aceptable?" Fitzwilliam preguntó quedamente.

"Nunca, yo quiero a Elizabeth y si tengo que vivir sin los lujos de tener una esposa, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. ¡Me preocupo muchísimo por ella pero su desprecio me hace volverme loco!"

"¿Ella nunca ha alentado el matrimonio más que en nombre?"

"Nunca," El señor Darcy dijo sólidamente. "Como usted sabe nuestra relación fue prometida solo en nombre y nunca romperé eso. Ella nunca me mirara sin desprecio. ¿Cómo podría ser posible que ella me amase como yo le amo?"

"¡Hágale un regalo, Darcy! ¡Las mujeres adoran los regalos!" Fitzwilliam sonrió. "Encuentre algo bonito para ella."

"Eso es imposible, no hay ningún tesoro en el mundo que se pueda comparar a su belleza."

"¡Esta perdidamente enamorado, Darcy!" El señor Darcy y su primo rieron.

"¡Me hace volverme loco! No puedo dormir por las noches, solo pienso en Elizabeth en la habitación de al lado y tengo ganas de estar junto a ella. Después, dejó la habitación temprano para no tener que verla, por supuesto he levantado especulaciones entre mis sirvientes."

"¿Por qué no le informas a Elizabeth de tus sentimientos, Darcy?" El Coronel preguntó.

"Yo no podría."El señor Darcy dijo negando vigorosamente con la cabeza. "Ella nunca me lo perdonaría, la perdería para siempre."

"¿Puede seguir sufriendo?"

"No," El Coronel Fitzwilliam se levantó y se rió de su primo.

"Entonces la única solución es decirle lo que siente." Fitzwilliam le tendió la mano a su primo. El señor Darcy sonrió rápidamente antes de levantarse también y despedirse de él. "¡Buena suerte, Darcy!"

"Gracias, Fitzwilliam."

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, el Coronel Fitzwilliam se relajó pensando en lo que su primo le había dicho. ¿Podría despreciarlo más si le decía la verdad o podría eso cambiar algo?

El señor Darcy contempló su única opción por un tiempo antes de subir a la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth. Cuando llamó, censuró su ignorancia por escuchar a su primo, pero cuando fue a darse media vuelta la puerta se abrió. Darcy miró hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la tentadora silueta de Elizabeth en camisón.

El señor Darcy no encontró palabras cuando ella se echó a un lado y le permitió pasar. ¿Cómo podría expresar lo que él quería decir y, lo más importante de todo, como reaccionaria Elizabeth?


	8. La carta del señor Darcy

**¡TRADUCCIÓN! Este fic pertenece a DarcyLover y se llama What if we were different? Besos I l3 Orgullo & Prejucio.**

**Bueno… ya he traducido la mitad. Espero que os guste xk ami me encanta. Gracias a Yuri Reed, PenguinSplash, Avi de Windt y Cullen-21-gladys. Besos a todas y muchos abrazos**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth llevaba un vestido que cubría su figura, Darcy se quedó paralizado en el centro de la habitación pensando en la esplendida belleza con la que ella le había deleitado. Cuando Darcy la vio en camisón en la puerta, la excitación le inundo y le fui imposible pronunciar una palabra. Sin embargo, cuando Elizabeth cubrió su belleza, Darcy inmediatamente moderó sus emociones y encontró su voz.<p>

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Elizabeth?" El preguntó suavemente.

"Sí," ella dijo severamente cuando se sentó en el tocador y empezó a cepillarse el pelo. Cuando Darcy observó sus rizos marrones descender por su espalda se quedo paralizado de una forma que antes no había experimentado, su pelo tenía tanta belleza como las otras partes de su cuello, incluyendo sus ojos. Por un largo periodo de tiempo, Darcy empezó a notar que la belleza que al principio solo había atribuido a sus ojos era solo una porción de belleza de ella.

"Usted dijo que nunca me querría debido a mi trato con su hermana. ¿Habría dicho lo mismo si nada de eso hubiese pasado?" Él preguntó antes de tragar saliva bruscamente, ruborizado.

"Si usted no hubiese interferido en el trato de mi hermana con el señor Bingley no creo que estuviésemos en la misma situación. Por tanto, si usted quiere algo de amor en esta situación, me temo que yo aun no puedo dárselo." Ella se quedó callada después de esto.

"¿Esta es toda la respuesta que voy a recibir?" Él pregunto.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué recibo de usted una respuesta así? ¿Es debido a mis acciones?" Elizabeth se rió.

"¡Es por su carácter! ¿Por qué me hace estas preguntas?"

"Yo deseo determinar que partes de mí tengo que cambiar para que tengamos una relación civilizada, como amigos."

"¡Desde el principio de nuestro trato, yo noté que sus maneras, presunción y su egoísmo por los sentimientos de los demás nunca me permitirían casarme con usted! Desafortunadamente, eso fue inevitable. Entienda señor Darcy, que usted no me puede hacer ninguna propuesta de amor sin que yo la rechacé."

"Usted ha dicho más que suficiente, Elizabeth. Yo ahora se mis propias faltas y estoy avergonzado de que hayan pasado y de que le hayan traído sufrimiento. Buenas noches." Él caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y la cerró bruscamente detrás de él.

El señor Darcy se apoyó contra el muró fuera de la recamara de Elizabeth pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener hacia un momento. Él no le había confesado su amor por ella antes de que ella mostrara su aversión por algo como eso. Él se prometió a si mismo que él no permitiría seguir otra vez las direcciones de su primo o las de su corazón.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el comedor la mañana siguiente del desayuno cuando un sirviente caminó hacia ella con una bandeja que portaba una carta. Él hizo una reverencia a la señora cuando estrechó la bandeja hacia ella.

"Gracias," dijo Elizabeth con una ligera sonrisa cuando ella cogió la carta y le dio la vuelta leyendo solo dos palabras, _Señora Darcy_. No tenía dirección de procedencia lo que a Elizabeth le intrigó extremadamente. Ella suspiró antes de abrirla y mirar la cuidada letra. Leyó:

_Señora Darcy,_

_No se alarme señora por recibir esta carta porque no contiene ninguna información de la conversación que mantuvimos anoche ni sobre ninguna de las incongruentes partes de nuestra relación. Yo no haré ninguna repetición en esta carta de lo que dijimos en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones y ciertamente sería una injusticia mencionarlas otra vez._

_Estará en su conocimiento que yo he dejado la casa esta mañana antes de que amaneciese por un problema de negocios que no he podido evitar. Yo solo le pediré una cosa durante mi ausencia y esperó que esté en su capacidad poder cumplirla._

_Simplemente le pido que cierre la casa de Londres porque no volveré en un largo periodo de tiempo. Sin embargo, le he rogado a Georgiana que dejé a los Matlock y viajé hasta Pemberley donde yo supongo que la esperara pacientemente con la esperanza de no afrentar estar separada de usted mucho tiempo. La casa será cerrada en el momento en que usted terminé de leer esta carta; la ama de llaves por supuesto, la asistirá en todo lo que usted no pueda hacer sola._

_Una vez que esta tarea este completa, le pediré que se dé prisa en llegar a Pemberley donde esperó que impacientemente la reciban. Si me fue imposible recibirla en Pemberly, le daré mis disculpas pero estoy seguro que la ama de llaves, la señora Reynolds será mucho más preferible._

_Yo solo debo ahora agradecerle que leyera esta carta y esperar que usted tenga un seguro y agradable viaje hasta Derbyshire._

_Suyo atentamente,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth leyó la carta otra vez antes de sonreírse a sí misma. ¡Ella iba a dejar la ciudad atrás para disfrutar de los placeres del campo, en Derbyshire! Elizabeth rió antes su propia excitación antes de llamar a la ama de llaves y pasarla las instrucciones del señor Darcy de que la casa debe ser cerrada al menos hasta el resto del invierno, quizás durante más tiempo.

Debieron ser un par de horas después cuando un carruaje se paró enfrente de la casa esperando que la señora saliese dejando la casa cerrada y todo el equipaje cargado en él. Los seis caballos negros no esperaron mucho después de que la señora saliese y condujeron al carruaje en un rápido viaje hasta Derbyshire.

Cuando el carruaje emprendió su marcha entre las calles de London's Bond Street, Elizabeth no pudo evitar mirar a la gente que se paraba para observar el lujoso carruaje con su única ocupante. Elizabeth dejó de mirar las caras rápidamente, desacostumbrada a atraer la atención de mucha gente.

Cuando el carruaje dejó el bullicio de la ciudad, Elizabeth se relajó en un ambiente más preferible. El campo para Elizabeth sostenía mucho más entretenimiento y era una forma de evitar a su marido.

El señor Darcy estaba en las escaleras de la gran propiedad de Pemberly cuando vio como el carruaje enfilaba hacia la casa. Él no estaba seguro de si era Elizabeth o Georgiana la que llegaba pero estaba impaciente por cualquiera de las dos.

Cuando el carruaje se acercó, Darcy bajó los escalones y abrió la puerta antes que lo hiciera el sirviente. Cuando abrió el carruaje, su sonrisa cayó al ver salir a Elizabeth. Él no apagó su sonrisa intencionadamente pero tenía que esconder sus emociones de Elizabeth a toda costa.

"Yo pensé, por un momento, que usted estaría satisfecho de verme." Elizabeth dijo cuando él cogió su mano y la ayudo a bajar al terreno a salvo.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy, Elizabeth. ¿Qué marido no estaría satisfecho de ver a su mujer?" Elizabeth rió ante su sarcasmo. "Yo pensé que usted era Georgiana." El confesó.

"Yo pensé eso. Supuse que llegaría pronto."

"Sí." Cuando dijo esto, el señor Darcy se dio cuenta de que hacía frío. "Entre dentro." Él le ofreció su mano y sorprendentemente, ella la aceptó y le dejó escoltarle hasta la casa.

Elizabeth nunca había visto nada más bonito que Pemberley, los terrenos y la casa eran tan bellos que le llevó un largo tiempo decir algo. Incluso cuando la vieja ama de llaves caminó hacia ellos en el vestíbulo, Elizabeth era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

"Yo veo que Pemberley se ha llevado sus palabras como las de muchos otros." El señor Darcy le dijo a ella. Por primera vez, Elizabeth miró a Darcy y vio una aduladora sonrisa en su cara. Nunca había visto su personalidad severa cambiar pero en ese momento, Elizabeth supo que había algo dentro de ese hombre que le había herido, había un corazón capaz de amar.


	9. Reunidos en Pemberly

**¡TRADUCCIÓN! Este fic pertenece a DarcyLover y se llama What if we were different? Besos I l3 Orgullo & Prejucio.**

**Hola, se que llevó mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero ha sido porque me he estado preparando para un examen importante y no tenía tiempo, gracias por todos los reviews y me alegro de que haya gente que le guste la historia y que alabe mi traducción. Besos.**

**Yuri Reed: Gracias por el review. Ahora que Elizabeth esta en Pemberley, la historia se vuelve menos oscura y mas romántica por parte de los dos protagonistas. Besos.**

**Avi de Windt: Siento haberte dejado tanto tiempo con la intriga. Besos (K).**

**Culle-21-gladys: Sí, por fin empiezan a llevarse bien. Besos.**

**Arethel: Me alegro que la historia te haya gustado y por supuesto que voy a seguir con ella. La traduciré entera. Besos.**

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos, Darcy desapareció a su estudio por asuntos de negocios pero ella sabía que él solo se había escapado de esa habitación para darle una buena vista del camino de la gran propiedad. Ella también sabía que anhelaba la presencia de su hermana y que sentado en su estudio, él podía ver el carruaje en el momento que llegara a los terrenos.<p>

Por lo tanto, Elizabeth fue dejada al cuidado de la señora Reynolds quien le dio un extenso viaje por la casa. Nada era como Elizabeth había esperado, los terrenos parecían tan bien organizados y estructurados que la casa en sí misma no podría haber sido diferente con sus confortables pero elegantes habitaciones.

Fue en una vitrina de cristal donde Elizabeth paró su viaje para mirar los retratos que contenía, ella inmediatamente vio el retrato del señor Darcy pero también el del señor Wickham.

"Es un hombre muy bien parecido. ¿No cree, señora?" La señora Reynolds dijo cuando miró por encima del hombro de Elizabeth el retrato del señor Darcy.

"Sí, es muy apuesto."

"Alguna gente dice que es orgulloso. Sin embargo, tengo que decir que jamás me ha dicho una mala palabra y lo conozco desde que tenía cuatro años. Usted podría preguntar a todos los arrendatarios y a sus sirvientes. Él es como su padre. Dios bendiga su alma." La anciana mujer suspiró ligeramente. "Hay un enorme y gran retrato de él en la galería si usted desea verla, señora." Elizabeth sonrió levemente al ama de llaves.

"Sería un honor, señora Reynolds." La mujer enseguida se volvió y camino hacia la gran escalera, pasando por un retrato de Georgina mientras andaba.

"Este retrato fue pintado en su decimosexto cumpleaños. ¡Parece un ángel!"

"Sí, lo es."

La emoción pronto se precipitó sobre Elizabeth cuando vió el siguiente retrato de Georgiana Darcy con su padre. Ella notó que Georgiana posaba discretamente junto a su padre con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos, pero Darcy como su padre tenía una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos, simbolizando el único factor que faltaba en sus vidas, su madre. En ese momento, Elizabeth contempló lo afortunada que era de tener todavía a su madre, después de todo, tanto Georgiana como el señor Darcy habían perdido a sus padres. Fue cuando ella notó que el señor Darcy tenía razón cuando le dijo que el dolor pasaría. Él había sobrellevado la experiencia de no solo perder a su madre, sino también a su padre.

Cuando Elizabeth siguió caminando hacía la señora Reynolds, vio que la anciana mujer estaba parada frente a un gran retrato del que estaba enamorada. Ella lo contemplaba con sus admirados ojos que reflejaban el placer de haber sido parte de aquella familia durante tanto tiempo.

"¿Admira usted el retrato, señora Reynolds?" Elizabeth le preguntó a la mujer.

"Si lo mira usted, podrá ver porque todo el mundo admira este retrato." Elizabeth alzó los ojos lentamente, asustada de lo que podría encontrar. Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de Elizabeth se encontraron con el cuadro, un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Ahí estaba, vestido con gran elegancia, el señor Darcy. Elizabeth no estaba segura de si había reaccionado positivamente ante aquel retrato pero cuando lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar que detrás de todo aquel orgullo había un hombre afectuoso, como su hermana. Él posaba severamente en el retrato enfatizando su orgullo pero sus ojos reflejaban una emoción que Elizabeth no estaba acostumbrada a ver, eran tristes pero también tenían un brillo de felicidad. Era indescriptible, era una emoción que solo un hermano podría describir a su hermana.

"Señora Reynolds." una suave voz sonó por debajo de la galería. La señora Reynolds y Elizabeth se volvieron para encontrarse con una joven sirvienta. Ella hizo una reverencia al reconocer a la señora de la casa. "La señorita Georgiana ha llegado."

"Gracias." Elizabeth caminó suavemente a través de la casa seguida de la señora Reynolds hasta que llegó al vestíbulo donde se encontraba el señor Darcy.

"¿Qué piensa usted, Elizabeth?" El señor Darcy preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella y le ofrecía su mano. Elizabeth la aceptó gentilmente y le permitió que le guiara hasta la puerta.

"Es esplendido. Podría estar sentada en la galería todo el día." Darcy rió ligeramente.

"Entonces ordenare a la señora Reynolds que ponga algunas sillas confortables para usted." Elizabeth rió y envió nerviosismo y excitación al señor Darcy porque era la primera vez que la oía reírse por una broma suya.

El señor Darcy y Elizabeth permanecieron de pie encima de las escaleras de piedra y Georgiana, entre el frio viento, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a su hermano con su nueva esposa. Georgiana había tenido muy poca experiencia en la vida matrimonial porque su madre había muerto pero el semblante de su hermano le indicaba que estaba contento con su situación de marido de Elizabeth.

"¡Ah, mi querido hermano!" Georgiana dijo cuando subió las escaleras y se abalanzó en sus brazos. Se apartó rápido y miró a Elizabeth. "¡Mi querida hermana!" Ella inmediatamente besó a Elizabeth en la mejilla sonriendo desaforadamente. "Estoy tan contenta de veros juntos otra vez, os he echado de menos."

"Ven dentro a refugiarte del frio, Georgiana." Elizabeth dijo y guió a Georgiana dentro del vestíbulo mientras los sirvientes le cogían el abrigo.

"¿Qué piensas de Derbyshire, Elizabeth? ¿Y de Pemberley?" Georgiana preguntó mientras entraba en el salón y se sentaba en frente del cálido fuego.

"¡Derbyshire es precioso pero siento que tendré que hacerme un mapa para poder llegar al comedor por la mañana!" Georgiana y el señor Darcy rieron ligeramente. El señor Darcy se arrellanó confortablemente en la silla y estiró sus largas y musculares piernas en el suelo en frente de él. Elizabeth no pudo evitar observar su posición informal y notó que era la primera vez que había visto su severo semblante caer.

"Yo te ayudare Elizabeth y estoy segura de que Fitzwilliam estará más que complacido de ayudarte con la comida, el desayuno o la cena." Elizabeth rió.

"Sí, estoy segura de que Fitzwilliam lo hará." Cuando Elizabeth murmuró el nombre del señor Darcy, él pensó que no sería capaz de respirar, su nombre parecía tan fluido saliendo de su boca que él querría que se lo dijese durante todo el día.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Georgiana," dijo el señor Darcy suavemente a su hermana. Georgiana sonrió.

"¿Qué es?"

"Después vas a tu habitación y ves el regalo que te he comprado en Londres y entonces te lo diré."

"¡Me has comprado un regalo!" El señor Darcy rió ante la alegría de su hermana.

"Sí, ve ahora." Ella inmediatamente se levantó y caminó sensatamente fuera de la habitación aunque estuviese llena de excitación.

"Georgiana parece muy feliz de verle." Elizabeth le dijo al señor Darcy.

"No es a mí a quien está feliz de ver. Ella me escribió en Londres Elizabeth, suplicándome que volviese a Derbyshire y así usted podría reunirse con ella. Le admira enormemente."

"¿Los negocios nunca le traen a usted a Pemberley?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"No, no tengo negocios hoy, nosotros nos reuniremos en Pemberly para estar con Georgiana. Yo he sido informado de que ella no estaba fuera del entorno de los Matlock, incluso con la influencia del Coronel, así que decidí que era la mejor para ella. ¿Puede entender usted mis razones?" Él preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Elizabeth dijo cuando se levanto de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana para admirar el lago. "Usted debería haberme informado de sus intenciones reales."

"No estaba seguro de que a usted no le fuesen a ofender."

"Nunca, a mi no me podría ofender de usted o de Georgiana tal descortesía. Yo quiero a Georgiana como si fuese mi propia hermana y nunca querría que nadie le hiciese daño. Yo también esperó no haberle hecho daño indeliberadamente. Deseo disculparme por las cosas que dije en el pasado, mis prejuicios me influyeron."

"No necesita disculparse Elizabeth, sus prejuicios la influyeron pero mi orgullo actuó de manera similar con migo. Cuando pienso en todo lo que le dije a usted, especialmente cuando fui a su casa después de la muerte de su padre, yo nunca me lo perdonare."

"¿Quizá podamos olvidar el pasado, señor Darcy?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"Con una condición." Él respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

"Exponga sus términos." Él rió.

"¡Suena usted con un hombre de negocios! Tiene prohibido llamarme señor Darcy, llámeme cualquier cosa que usted desee pero ese nombre está prohibido en esta casa."

"Muy bien, puedo asegurar que ese nombre no cruzara mis labios en esta casa." Cuando Elizabeth dijo esto, el señor Darcy pensó por un momento que su deseo se había vuelto realidad, ella podría nombrar su nombre durante todo el día, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante su pensamiento.

"Gracias, Elizabeth."

Fue un momento después cuando Georgiana volvió de su habitación sosteniendo una caja azul de terciopelo contra su pecho.

"¡Fitzwilliam, esto es precioso!" Ella dijo abalanzándose sobre él y besándole en la mejilla ligeramente. "¡Elizabeth! ¿Lo has visto?" Ella le dio la caja a Elizabeth y esta la abrió para desvelar un esplendido collar de diamantes y rubíes. Elizabeth se sorprendió por su belleza.

"Es magnífico, debe de haberle costado a tu hermano una gran fortuna." Elizabeth dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Un dineral!" El señor Darcy dijo en voz muy alta. "Pero Georgiana es merecedora de tal preciado tesoro."

"Lo es. Debes de sentirte honrada de recibir tal regalo, Georgiana." Georgiana no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír y ofrecer las gracias al señor Darcy.

"¿Me dirás ahora cual es la sorpresa hermano?" Georgiana preguntó.

"Recibiremos invitados mañana en Pemberly." El señor dijo.

"¿Quién?" Georgiana preguntó entusiasmada.

"El señor Bingley y sus hermanas, con la señora Hurst por supuesto."

"¡Que noticia!" Georgiana exclamó. "¡Invitados en Pemberly en invierno! ¿No son noticias felices, Elizabeth?"

"Sí, lo son." Elizabeth dijo con todo el falso entusiasmo posible.

"Todo ha sido arreglado, Elizabeth." El señor Darcy dijo. "Yo he procurado que Caroline Bingley se siente lo más alejada de usted posible." Elizabeth se rió frenéticamente ante tal comentario pero dentro de su corazón estaba asustada de que habrían dicho personas como Caroline Bingley cuando ella se hubiese casado con el hombre que ella amaba. Elizabeth sabía que estaría allí para juzgarla, ella podría arreglárselas con los comentarios maliciosos de Caroline Bingley y Louisa Hurst si eso aseguraba que todos estuviesen bien entretenidos. Eso sería tan agotador como Elizabeth había pensado.

Cuando la campana fue sonada para la cena, Elizabeth y Georgiana lentamente hicieron el camino a las habitaciones para vestirse para la ocasión. Elizabeth había sido informada durante el transcurso del día que sus nuevos vestidos habían sido traídos de Londres pero cuando entró en la habitación vio un vestido desconocido yaciendo en su cama y una caja azul de terciopelo encima de él.

Cuando ella se aproximó al vestido y a la caja, el bordado de seda del vestido parecía tan caro que Elizabeth no estaba segura de si debía tocarlo. Sabía que no había ordenado tal vestido pero cuando miró hacia abajo vio una nota allí, no decía nada excepto: _Para mañana por la noche, Fitzwilliam._ ¡Era un regalo del señor Darcy! Cuando tocó el costoso vestido no pudo evitar sonreír, ella jamás se había vestido con esas galas y aquello le hacía sentirse muy admirada.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama y cogió la caja de terciopelo atreviéndose a desvelar la belleza que escondía. Cuando encontró el suficiente coraje, separó la caja y miró dentro. Su boca inmediatamente se abrió de sorpresa porque allí yacían el más exquisito collar y los más exquisitos pendientes de diamantes y rubíes, era muy similar al de Georgiana pero tenía más diamantes y era mayor su estructura. Si él dijo que el de Georgiana había costado un dineral, no quiso imaginar cuanto costaba el suyo. Pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando miró asombrada la belleza del objeto, a ella nunca le había pertenecido algo así, pero sabía que aquella pieza única significaría mucho para ella en el futuro, sería el primer presente del señor Darcy.


	10. Confesar el miedo

**Hola, valoro muchísimo los reviews que me dejáis cuando subo un capitulo. Gracias por todo y por ser tan fieles a la historia. Besos (K).**

**Yuri Reed: ¡Pobre señor Darcy! Es un autentico caballero, poco le queda que sufrir. Todas deseamos un hombre así ¿no?**

**Avi de Windt: Ya volví, se que os tenia abandonadas chicas. El examen me fue bien, gracias. Al final Elizabeth se va volviendo más sensible a Darcy, sí.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Si el señor Darcy fue muy generoso.**

**Tinou 06: Merci beaucoup pour lire ce fanfic!**  
><strong>J'espère que ce sera un baiser entre Darcy y Elisabeth.<strong>  
><strong>Vous pouvez lire cette histoire en anglais aussi: s/3111720/1/**

**Baiser pour vous de l'Espagne**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth se sentó en la cama por un largo periodo de tiempo considerando cual sería la mejor forma de actuar. Le llevó un gran tiempo acercarse a la solución, pero cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta la puerta colindante. Llamó suavemente y esperó una contestación. No hubo ninguna respuesta desde la otra habitación así que ella se volvió para mirar la propia justo cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.<p>

"Elizabeth ¿ha llamado?" El señor Darcy preguntó suavemente. Ella se volvió hacia él rápidamente y sonrió.

"Sí, lo hice. Solo deseaba darle las gracias." Ella respondió.

"¿Pero por qué?" Él pregunto.

"El vestido y los diamantes por supuesto, son hermosos." El señor Darcy se rió ligeramente.

"¿Crees que podría comprarle un collar a Georgiana en Londres sin comprarle a mi esposa algo?"

"Usted es tan bueno." El señor Darcy rió de nuevo.

"Le dije a Georgiana que era merecedora de los tesoros que le di, pienso de igual forma respecto a ti, Elizabeth. Yo sería un mal esposo si no lo hiciese de esa manera. Yo aun no he oído mencionar a Georgiana que soy demasiado bueno."

"Usted es demasiado bueno… conmigo especialmente. Yo no merezco su bondad después de lo que paso entre nosotros."

"Yo pensé que ya no rememoraríamos el pasado, Elizabeth. Yo tenía la impresión de que nos estábamos involucrando en el futuro."

"Aun se lo agradezco." Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

"Su agradecimiento es bienvenido." Él se volvió después de hablar.

"¡Fitzwilliam!" Le llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta. Se paró y la miró sorprendido de que utilizara su nombre común.

"¿Si, Elizabeth?"

"Soy una tonta," dijo riendo ligeramente. "Lamento que he olvidado el camino hasta el comedor. ¿Podría usted tener la amabilidad de escoltarme?"

"Por supuesto, venga a mi cámara cuando este vestida, con mucho gusto le mostrare el camino dentro de lo que mi capacidad me lo permita."

"Gracias."

Elizabeth eligió uno de sus nuevos vestidos rápidamente, era de raso azul, le hacía parecer muy elegante y enfatizaba su cabello y sus ojos oscuros.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el criado se había ido cuando caminó a la puerta colindante y llamó de nuevo. Ella esperó un momento hasta que la puerta se abrió para revelar al señor Darcy, que estaba vestido enteramente excepto su abrigo. Los ojos de Elizabeth se fijaron en las mangas de su camisa antes de alzarse hasta su cara.

"No necesita llamar, Elizabeth, puede entrar." Él caminó de nuevo por la habitación y empezó a ordenar algunos papeles que tenia sobre su mesa cuando ella entró.

Elizabeth no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar la habitación y su esplendida belleza. Cuando el exquisito amueblado y la enorme cama atrajeron su atención, sus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación sin perder ningún detalle.

"Esplendido." Elizabeth dijo sin darse cuenta mientras miraba. Solo lo notó cuando el señor Darcy rió.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Recuerdo cuando era un niño, Georgiana y yo nos deslizábamos hasta esta habitación solo para mirarla. ¡Desafortunadamente fuimos reprendidos por la señora Reynolds que llevaba algunos documentos importantes de mi padre!" Elizabeth se rió también pero lentamente caminó hacia la mesa donde él tenía sus propios documentos.

"Como usted," dijo cuando observó los papeles. Inmediatamente, vio informes y una carta del Charles Bingley.

"Sí, tengo los mismo hábitos que mi padre." Él cogió su chaqueta después y la paso bruscamente por su cuerpo.

"¿Va a necesitar algo mas, señor?" El sirviente preguntó desde el camerino del señor Darcy. Elizabeth observó al sirviente detenidamente mientras esperaba la respuesta del señor.

Los ojos de Darcy se fijaron en el atuendo de Elizabeth antes de contestar.

"Vaya a por las joyas. Traiga las esmeraldas azules." El sirviente inclinó la cabeza ligeramente antes de marcharse. El señor Darcy sonrió a Elizabeth antes de caminar hacia la puerta contigua y abrirla.

"Venga." Fue todo lo que dijo y Elizabeth obedeció. Ellos caminaron dentro de la habitación y el señor Darcy le pidió a Elizabeth que se sentara en el tocador. Ella lo hizo como ordenó. Rápidamente desabrochó el broche de su collar y suavemente se lo quitó del cuello y lo depositó en el tocador.

El sirviente del señor Darcy entró portando una caja y Elizabeth inmediatamente supo lo que la caja contenía, un collar. El señor Darcy cogió la caja y sacó las joyas de él.

Mientras depositaba las joyas en el cuello de Elizabeth la yema de su dedo acaricio ligeramente la suave piel del cuello de Elizabeth. Él se refrenó rápidamente del impulso de besar su cuello.

"Eran de mi madre," el señor Darcy dijo. "Si estuviese viva se habría sentido orgullosa de que usted las llevara."

Cuando el señor Darcy quitó las manos del cuello de Elizabeth, finalmente pudo ver la belleza de las esmeraldas que se reflejaban en el espejo.

"Gracias."

"El vestido que lleva ahora le hace lucir perfecta." El señor Darcy quiso decir algo más que eso, él quería infórmala de que lucía mucho más esplendida que las esmeraldas, e incluso aunque lucía demasiado bella él no podía imaginar la belleza debajo de aquel vestido. Afortunadamente para el señor Darcy, él consiguió contenerse y recobrar la compostura.

La cena fue un agradable asunto para los tres miembros que la formaban. Elizabeth y Georgiana pasaron la mayor parte de la cena hablando pero el señor Darcy se contuvo y yació sentado escuchando sus palabras.

Cuando todos fueron a sus camas estaban tan exhaustos que el sueño vino pronto sobre ellos. Sin embargo, algún tiempo después, un miembro de la familia era incapaz de dormir porque los pensamientos sobre cierta persona se lo impedía. Aún, cuando estaba tumbado en la cama, el señor Darcy se atormentaba con el pensamiento de que el único obstáculo que separaba su cámara de la de Elizabeth era aquella puerta colindante.

La peor parte de la mañana del siguiente día para Elizabeth fue el sonido de los carruajes aproximándose a Pemberley y simbolizando la llegada de invitados. Elizabeth observó durante un momento a los carruajes aproximarse hasta que al final se obligó a dejar de mirar y caminó hacia el vestíbulo donde estaban el señor Darcy y Georgiana que acababan de llegar.

"Ahora, nuestra paz será trastocada." El señor Darcy le murmuró a Elizabeth haciendo que esta riese suavemente.

Aun así, cuando Charles Bingley entró en el vestíbulo, fue el primero que caminó hacia él y le ofreció la mano con entusiasmo.

"¡Darcy!" Bingley exclamó. "¿Cómo esta?"

"Estoy muy bien Bingley, se lo agradezco." Después, caminó hacia las dos damas después de esto.

"¡Señorita Bennet!" El señor Bingley exclamó antes de suspirar. "¡Perdóneme, señora Darcy! ¿Cómo esta?"

"Estoy muy bien, señor Bingley, gracias." Fue después de esto cuando la voz de la señorita Bingley se hizo eco a través del vestíbulo.

"¡Oh, señora Darcy! Qué triste es Pemberly en invierno. ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo Louisa?" Su aguda voz dijo.

"¡Ya lo creo, muy miserable, prefiero la ciudad!" Fue entonces cuando la señora Hurst vio a Elizabeth. "Eliza ¿No está de acuerdo con nosotras?"

"Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo señora Hurst, yo creo que Pemberly está esplendido en cualquier época del año, incluso en invierno." Caroline gruñó ligeramente ante este comentario.

Solo un momento después toda la visita estaba instalada confortablemente en el salón mirando el lago. La conversación pasó melosamente con Caroline y Louisa sentadas en un rincón con Georgiana y atrapadas en una conversación sobre la última moda en Londres. Sin embargo, Elizabeth que no había sido invitada por las damas a aquella conversación, se sentó cerca de Darcy comodamente. No podía admitir que estaba nerviosa, de hecha estaba aterrorizada. Ella había saltado mucho de estatus social y pensó en los maliciosos comentarios que podrían escapar principalmente de Caroline solo por el hecho de que Georgiana estaba presente en la habitación. Seguramente los comentarios de Caroline de cómo había aumentado su estatus social le harían ver a Georgiana lo indigna que era su hermana.

Fue una hora después cuando la visita partió hacia las escaleras para descansar de su pesado viaje. Al final, Elizabeth tuvo algo de paz y llamó para que le trajeran su abrigo y su sombrero porque insistía en dar un paseo por los terrenos.

El frio viento chocó con su cara y la refrescó pero cuando estaba en un lado del lago no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en la influencia que Caroline Bingley podía tener sobre Georgiana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas pisadas fuertes detrás de ella pero cuando se volvió allí estaba el único hombre que necesitaba en ese momento, el señor Darcy. Con él seguramente le estaba permitido expresar sus sentimientos en el problema que ellos podrían acercarse a resolver.

"Por favor, Elizabeth. ¿Se encuentra mal?" Elizabeth rió suavemente y volvió su vista hacia el lago.

"No, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensado."

"¿En Caroline Bingley y Louisa Hurst?" Él dijo cuando caminó hacia ella y también miró el lago, ella le miró con un poco de sorpresa. "Le vi dejar la casa y enseguida supe que estaba inquieta por algo. ¿Me informara de que es, Elizabeth?" Ella suspiró duramente antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Tengo miedo." Ella dijo suavemente.

"¿De Caroline Bingley?" Elizabeth negó con la cabeza y luego paró suspirando ligeramente y asintió confirmando la pregunta.

"Estoy asustada de la influencia que pueda tener en Georgiana."

"¿Por qué podría la señorita Bingley tener influencia en Georgiana? Es obsceno."

"Yo pensé que la malicia de Caroline remarcando la elevación de mi posición social podría hacer notar a Georgiana lo ridícula que soy."

"Elizabeth," él dijo sólidamente. "A mí no me importa tu posición social y tampoco a Georgiana. Si Caroline Bingley desea decir esas cosas no serán dichas en la casa donde tú eres la señora. Charles Bingley me aseguró que sus hermanas están bajo un duro escrutinio. Tu deberías saber eso Elizabeth, él es una persona que no desearía verte herida."

"Aun estoy asustada de lo que podría decir, de cómo podría insultarme."

"¿Con qué puede ella insultarte, Elizabeth?" Él preguntó suavemente.

"¡Con la incorrección de mi familia, usted mismo lo admitió!"

"Tu familia no es incorrecta Elizabeth, ellos los malinterpretaron. Yo mismo cometí un error."

"¡Perdóneme, debo sonar ridícula!"

"Para nada, puedo entender tu miedo. ¿Estarás mas contenta si prometo estar más cerca de ti esta noche para asegurar que tus prejuicios con ella están puestos fielmente por tu inteligencia?"

"Debo admitir que estaría agradecida. Sin embargo, bajo un condición." Él asintió, insinuando que la escuchaba. "¡Intenté salvarme de Georgiana, insiste en que muestre mi talento al piano!"

"Me temó que no puedo hacerlo. Georgiana lleva mucho tiempo esperando oír tu talento."

"O ausencia de talento." El señor Darcy y Elizabeth rieron.

"Enséñame cuando lleguemos a casa tu ausencia de talento y decidiré. Si actúa terriblemente, le insistiré a Georgiana de que no toque ni cante esta noche." Elizabeth lo pensó por un momento y después sonrió.

"Muy bien."

Después de un rato, Elizabeth se sentó en el piano con el señor Darcy cerca del fuego, su cabeza se apoyaba en el recodo que estaba en el lado de la hoguera.

La música hizo eco en los grandes muros de Pemberley y Georgiana se levantó de su asiento y atravesó los corredores hasta la fuente del sonido. Cuando finalmente llegó a la sala de música, se paró en las sombras del corredor antes de llegar a la luz de la habitación donde Elizabeth estaba sentada elegantemente en el piano, Fitzwilliam la vigilaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Georgiana sonrió también pero cuando la música paró, la joven dama entró en la habitación.

Cuando Georgiana entró, notó que Elizabeth se levantaba del instrumento abochornada.

"Mi querida Elizabeth, se estaba subestimando cuando dijo que solo podría tocar un poco. ¡Yo nunca he oído tocar tan bien esa canción en mucho tiempo!" Georgiana dijo con ligera excitación y caminó hacia Elizabeth para cogerle las manos.

Elizabeth no hizo nada excepto mirar al señor Darcy que miraba con diversión a las dos mujeres.

"Me asegurare de que el señor Bingley disfrute de tu actuación, Elizabeth. Lamento decir que tendrás que hacerlo después de la cena." El señor dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Estás de acuerdo, Georgiana?"

"¡Claro que si, hermano, estoy segura de que ella lo hará!" El señor Darcy rió ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a un ritmo constante para salir de la habitación.

Cuando Elizabeth y el señor Darcy descendieron la escalera esa noche para cenar, el señor Bingley se cruzó con ellos.

"¡Elizabeth, que hermosa luce esta noche! ¡Veo que lleva un regalo del señor Darcy!" Bingley dijo cuando miro el collar que llevaba Elizabeth. "¡Estoy seguro Darcy, que nunca encontraras una joya que se iguale a tu mujer!"

"Nunca," dijo el señor Darcy tímidamente. Desafortunadamente, ellos se encontraron en el vestíbulo a Caroline Bingley y Georgiana que caminaron suavemente bajando la escalera y se pararon frente de ellos.

"¡Mi querida Eliza!" Caroline exclamó. "¡Que vestido tan maravilloso! Es una pena que no resalte el color de sus ojos." Elizabeth sonrió mientras el señor Darcy, el señor Bingley y Georgiana la miraban ligeramente sorprendidos.

"Se lo agradezco Caroline, pero no todas las mujeres quieren enfatizar el color de sus ojos tanto."

Los insultos de Caroline Bingley siguieron hasta la cena y ella insistió en quejarse del tiempo remarcando la inferioridad del campo frente a la ciudad. Elizabeth escuchó aquellas ofensas de su casa pero guardó sus ingeniosos comentarios para sí misma, ellos podrían ser puestos en práctica cuando Georgiana se retirara.

Elizabeth tuvo que admitir que estaba nerviosa cuando tocó y cantó a los invitados pero cuando paró y el aplauso hizo eco en la habitación, ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del señor Darcy y sonrió cuando vió que la miraba. Su atención fue enseguida robada por Georgiana que camino y se paró a un lado del piano.

"¡Ha estado maravilloso, Elizabeth!" La joven dama exclamó.

"No tan maravilloso como tu Georgiana. ¿Has visto como dudaba en los fragmentos difíciles?" Georgiana rió y movió la cabeza.

"¿Tocaras otra vez?" Ella preguntó y Elizabeth se levantó rápidamente.

"¡No, es tu turno!"

"Tocaré, pero por favor no me hagas cantar." Georgiana dijo con timidez cuando se sentó en el piano.

"Muy bien," Elizabeth le sonrió antes de caminar por la habitación para reunirse con el señor Darcy en el confortable sofá. Ella fue, sin embargo, interrumpida hacia su destino por Caroline Bingley y Louise Hurst.

"¡Ah, señorita Eliza!" Caroline Bingley exclamó. "¿Esta la milicia aun cuarterada en Hertfordshire?" Elizabeth suspiró ligeramente.

"¡No! Han acampado en Brighton este verano." Elizabeth replicó.

"Debe de ser una gran pérdida para su familia."

"No entiendo que quiere decir."

"Tengo entendido que la sociedad disfruta la compañía de un tal señor Wickham." Georgiana dejó de tocar cuando lo escuchó y Elizabeth se dio la vuelta, rápidamente cruzó la habitación hacia su hermana quien sabía que estaba afectada por el sonido del nombre de aquel hombre.

"Lamento haberte dejado desatendida." Elizabeth dijo cuando se paró ante el piano y pretendió pasar la página simulando que Georgiana no podía tocar sin que alguien le pasara las páginas.

Cuando estaba al lado de Georgiana Darcy miró al señor Darcy que estaba sentado en la misma posición de antes. Ella sabía que cuando el nombre del señor Wickham había sido mencionado, él se había movido de su asiento queriendo ir hacia su hermana. Los ojos del señor Darcy se encontraron con los de Elizabeth por un momento antes de que una sonrisa cruzara sus labios y volvió su atención al señor Bingley.

Más tarde, esa noche el señor Darcy escoltó a Elizabeth de vuelta a su cuarto pero cuando ellos empezaron a subir la escalera los recuerdos de aquella noche hicieron a Elizabeth ponerse furiosa.

"¿Cómo ha podido decir una cosa así?" Elizabeth casi le gritó al señor Darcy. "¡Como pudo pronunciar ese nombre bajo este techo!"

"Cálmate Elizabeth. Por la mañana te sentirás mucho mejor, olvidaras todo lo que ha dicho esa maliciosa mujer y estarás contenta de nuevo."

"Eso espero." Hubo un silencio cuando Elizabeth llegó a su cámara. El señor Darcy esperaba ser invitado a entrar por ella pero cuando se abrió la puerta, Elizabeth caminó y le deseo las buenas noches. Cuando oyó aquellas palabras inmediatamente supo que pasaría otra noche sin dormir con ella en sus brazos.

Elizabeth estuvo de acuerdo con el señor Darcy cuando se levantó por la mañana. Había olvidado completamente los insultos de Caroline Bingley. Incluso cuando se vistió en un sencillo vestido los eventos de la noche anterior no asediaron su mente.

Sin embargo, cuando Elizabeth entró en el comedor la mañana siguiente para encontrar a todos los invitados allí con excepción de la señora Hurst ella entendió porque estaba tan enfadada la noche anterior.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa, Elizabeth consideró como podría perdonarle a Caroline Bingley todas las cosas que había dicho. Sin embargo miró al sirviente que estaba al lado de ella, una bandeja de metal en su mano contenía dos cartas de Jane.


	11. Cartas de Longborne

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin actualizo, he estado unos dias fuera de España en Viena y por eso no he podido actualizar. Espero que todo os vaya bien a todos los que me seguis. ¡Os deseo un feliz y terrorífico Halloween!**

**Yuri Reed: Me alegro que la historia te guste y valoro muchísimo que siempre me dejes un review. Besos :)**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Sí, sí, ahora solo puede haber acercamiento entre ellos.**

**Avi-de-Windt: Te puedo adelantar que en esta historia si se habla de la luna de miel pero es el penultimo capitulo xD! Lizzie es muy niña, sí, si yo fuera ella ya me habia tirado en los brazos del señor Darcy.**

**AnaGabii7: Me alegro de que te guste mi historia y de que la hayas agregado a favoritos. Muchos besos para ti, guapa.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sonrió con gratitud cogiendo las dos cartas del sirviente y dejándolas suavemente en la mesa cerca de ella. Ella intentaba desesperadamente ignorar que estaban allí pero cada minuto sus ojos miraban la dirección que había sido escrita temblorosamente, con el resultado de ser desviada. Sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a los invitados y al señor Darcy, quien estaba sentado en su silla con una mirada de preocupación en su semblante.<p>

Elizabeth se preocupó por el señor Darcy, ella podía ver que una carta había sido abierta al lado de él y su cara estaba muy pálida. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella pudo ver enfado en ellos y tan pronto como sus miradas se separaron él empujó su silla hacia atrás, recogiendo la carta y saliendo de la habitación.

"Perdónenme un momento." Elizabeth murmuró a sus invitados antes de coger sus cartas y caminar rápido detrás de su marido.

No fueron los apretados pasos de Elizabeth lo que hizo que el señor Darcy se detuviese fuera de su estudio; fue su voz diciendo su nombre. La voz que tan desesperadamente deseaba ignorar en ese momento, en otro tiempo le habría forzado a darse la vuelta y contestar.

"¿Estás enfermo?" Ella le preguntó suavemente.

"No, para nada. He recibido algunas noticias que no me complacen, eso es todo Elizabeth."

"¿Qué es? ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera?" Él le sonrió ligeramente pero Elizabeth vio que detrás de aquella sonrisa había enfado.

"Ve y lee tus cartas Elizabeth. Cuando las hayas leído vuelve y ya lo habrás entendido todo." Él abrió la puerta y caminó dentro, cerrándola detrás de él y dejando fuera de su mente su belleza.

Elizabeth estaba bastante impresionada por su forma de actuar y cuando ella se volvió solo pudo caer sobre la pared. Ella nunca lo había visto tan enfadado exceptuando aquella vez que había partido hacia Londres.

Allí, apoyada contra la pared, Elizabeth rasgó la primera carta y sonrió al descubrir la familiar letra de Jane.

_Queridísima Lizzie:_

_Espero que tu viaje y estancia en Londres hayan sido tan agradables como esperaste. Estamos bien, nuestra madre más que nosotras. Ha dejado la cama desde tu partida y parece estar más revitalizada que nunca desde que nuestro padre dejó este mundo. _

_El señor y la señora Gardiner han partido hacia la región de los lagos para una semana y dejaron sus hijos a mi cuidado. Son unos niños muy cariñosos, pero siento decir que mama los encuentra un poco pesados. Como resultado, ella ha decidido pasar más tiempo en compañía de la señora Lucas y nuestra tía Phillips._

Elizabeth rió mientras leía aquella frase, pensando que si su madre hubiese pensado en el estrés de sus nervios no habría dejado a los niños de la señora Gardiner permanecer en Longborne. Ella continúo leyendo:

_Mi queridísima Lizzie, desde que escribí lo anterior algo repentino y de la más inesperada naturaleza ha ocurrido. Un correo urgente llegó la pasada noche, no mucho después de que todos estuviésemos ya en la cama. Era del Coronel Foster y explicaba como Lydia había ido a Gretna Green con uno de los oficiales, para ser precisa, con el señor Wickham. _

_Lamento terriblemente tener que infórmate de esto, te escribiré tan pronto como tenga nuevas noticias. _

_Tu adorada hermana,_

_Jane_

Elizabeth era incapaz de respirar cuando abrió la siguiente carta y miró detenidamente la misma letra. Ella decía:

_Queridísima Lizzie:_

_Me gustaría ser la portadora de buenas noticias pero lamento que tengo más malas, la boda no ha tenido lugar. ¡Wickham no tuvo nunca la intención de casarse con Lydia! Ellos han desaparecido no muy lejos de Londres y estamos seguros de que no han ido a Escocia._

_Nuestro tío Gardiner ha ido a Londres con la esperanza de encontrarlos pero no tenemos mucha. Los nervios de nuestra madre han podido con ella y no ha dejado la cama a pesar de los ánimos de la tía Phillips. No puedo escribir nada más pero te ruego que inmediatamente vuelvas tan pronto como te sea posible al lado de nuestra madre._

_Tu adorada hermana,_

_Jane_

Elizabeth sintió por un momento que no podía moverse de aquella posición en la pared. Las lagrimas cayeron descontroladamente por sus mejillas cuando pensó en su hermana más pequeña que no solo había perjudicado el nombre de los Bennet si no también el de los Darcy. Fue por eso por lo que Elizabeth supo que no sería capaz de perdonar a Lydia a pesar de su edad o carácter.

Le llevó un momento apartarse de la seguridad de la pared y caminar hasta la puerta del estudio del señor Darcy. Elizabeth estaba enfrente de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que Darcy ya sabía la situación de Lydia. Esa era la razón por la que el señor Darcy estaba tan enfadado y esquivó en el desayuno, él sabía que Lydia había sido persuadida para fugarse con el bien conocido señor Wickham.

Cuando Elizabeth entró dentro del estudio de el señor Darcy, inmediatamente lo vio sentado en su escritorio con las manos en la cara. Ella cerró la puerta suavemente y caminó para situarse en frente. Él miro sus mejillas teñidas de lágrimas y suspiró.

"No sé qué decir, Elizabeth," dijo suavemente.

"¡Usted no debe disculparse! ¡Es mi familia quien ha arruinado su nombre!" Él se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana mirando el terreno.

"¡Es mi culpa, Elizabeth! Yo lamento tener que decirte que cuando Lydia viajó a Brighton mande una compañía con ella para vigilarla de cerca."

"¿Cómo pudo ella apartarse?" Elizabeth preguntó mientras las lágrimas aun corrían libremente por su rostro.

"Yo encontré esta compañía en una fuente fiable pero parece que era tan de fiar como la señora Younge cuando estuvo con Georgiana."

"¿Usted mandó una compañía con Lydia?"

"Sí, quería proteger a tu familia en la manera en la que no pude proteger a Georgiana, de la misma manera en que fallé protegiendo a mi madre."

"¡Estúpida Lydia, niña tonta!" Elizabeth dijo cuando paseo por el suelo. "¿Cómo sabe usted que esa compañía no era de fiar?"

"¡Yo también recibí una carta del Coronel Foster pero él me enfatizó como la mujer había alentado la relación entre Lydia y George Wickham!"

"¡No puedo creerlo, estoy segura de que Lydia se ha conducido por su propia intuición!" Elizabeth cayó en la silla y le observó mientras miraba por la ventana. No podía decir que él estuviese enfadado y él sabía que ella estaba afligida por las noticias.

"¿Qué dijo la carta de Jane? ¿Se está haciendo algo para recuperarla?" El señor Darcy preguntó mientras miraba sus lágrimas.

"Mi tío ha ido a Londres, han encontrado su rastro cerca de Londres pero no mas allá. Hemos perdido la esperanza. ¡Lydia se ha perdido para siempre y su entera familia deberá tomar parte en la ruina y la deshonra!"

"Tranquilízate, Elizabeth. Viaja a Longborne para estar con tus hermanas en estos momentos dolorosos, ellas te necesitan más que nuestros invitados." Él camino hacia ella y se arrodilló para cogerle las manos, ella no se apartó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro para llorar. El señor Darcy no se movió mientras lloraba pero no le reconfortó con palabras tranquilizadoras. Alzó su cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos.

"Lo siento, perdóneme," dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos. "Partiré directamente hacia Longborne y volveré con Georgiana tan pronto como me sea posible." Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Lizzy!" Él la llamo. Aquella palabra pareció salir de su boca tan libremente que él supo desde ese momento que no sería capaz de llamarla de otra manera. Aquella palabra le hizo saber que las cosas entre ellos eran diferentes hasta una situación en la que ambos podían llamarse como amigos. "Estate tanto tiempo como creas necesario."

"Gracias." Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla bruscamente detrás de ella. El señor Darcy se preguntó cuando seria la próxima vez que volvería a verla, pero seguramente el tiempo de separación de su amada Lizzy sería más que una tortura.

* * *

><p>Desconociendo cuando Elizabeth llegaría a las propiedades de Longborne, el señor Darcy había ordenado a sus caballos llegar a Londres hasta el agotamiento de los mismos. Él sabía quién podía ayudarle con precisión en la búsqueda de Lydia Bennet.<p>

Mientras él caminaba por las oscuras callejuelas de Londres de mala reputación muchas mujeres se abalanzaron con la esperanza de una noche de pasión pero el señor Darcy pasó de largo. Mirando todas las casas idénticas, el señor Darcy llamó a una joven para que le indicara. Ella fue de gran utilidad y el señor Darcy le dio seis peniques para agradecérselo. Fue muy divertido para él ver como los hermanos más jóvenes de la muchacha la arrastraban bajando la calle hasta el puesto más cercano de pan.

Cuando estuvo en frente de la casa, el señor Darcy intentó mantener su enfado y su cólera dentro de sí mismo. Alzó su bastón y golpeó en la puerta con él.

Un momento después la puerta chirrió y se abrió para revelar a una sorprendida criada. Cuando reconoció al caballero, inmediatamente intentó cerrar la puerta para impedirle el acceso pero el señor Darcy se empujó a sí mismo dentro de la casa.

"¡Señora Younge!" Él la llamo cuando entró con una mirada de amenazante odio en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>La familia Bennet estaba muy nerviosa mientras se encontraba sentada pacientemente día tras día esperando una nota o una carta de la ciudad. Sin embargo, cada día pasó con tanto sufrimiento como el primero y sin noticias.<p>

Hasta que un día muy frío llegó un mensajero a la propiedad. Las cuatro hijas Bennet quienes habían estado en el abarrotado salón se levantaron con sorpresa y deseando que las noticias por fin hubiesen llegado.

Elizabeth fue la primera en llegar hasta el mensajero y rápidamente le dio una moneda de su propio monedero antes de coger la carta entusiasmada.

Para la señora Bennet escuchar el sonido de muchos pies corriendo hacia la escalera y a sus hijas diciendo su nombre fue un gran alivio. Mientras las jóvenes rodeaban su cama, ella se sentó entusiasmada mirando como Elizabeth abría la carta.

"¡Es de nuestro tío!" Elizabeth dijo. "Mi querida señora, me gustaría transmitirle la información de los asuntos de su hija y el señor Wickham, los he visto a ambos." Jane gritó ligeramente del entusiasmo. "Ellos están bien, están casados. No veo ningún impedimento para ello si usted acepta los términos del acuerdo que el señor Wickham ha propuesto. Su único requisito es que Lydia pagué la suma de mil libras que le fue asignada por voluntad de su padre. Espero que usted esté de acuerdo con este convenio y recé para que la boda tenga lugar. Tuyo fielmente, tu hermano, el señor Gardiner."

"¡Ah!" La señora Bennet gritó. "¡Lydia está casada! ¡Otra hija casada y con solo dieciséis años!"

"¡Madre!" Elizabeth dijo enfadada. "Tengo entendido que el señor Wickham tiene importantes deudas, Estoy segura de que nuestro tío ha tenido que pagar una importante suma para cubrir sus deudas."

"Por supuesto Lizzy," dijo la señora Bennet mientras se levantaba de la cama. "¿Quién si no debería pagar ese dinero si no es tu tío?"

"¡Madre!"

"¡Oh! Pero debo llamar a la señora Lucas e infórmale de las noticias. ¡Qué día tan feliz!"

La respuesta de que la familia Bennet aceptaba esos términos fue enviada pero la señora Bennet estaba muy defraudada de que Lydia fuese a casarse en Londres. Ella, sin embargo, salió de la cama; estaba demasiado ocupada informando a sus conocidos de las nuevas.

La señora Bennet no cabía en sí cuando el carruaje de los señores Wickham se acercó al camino de entrada a Longborne. A Elizabeth enseguida le invadió una sensación de rabia mientras observaba al señor Wickham bajar del carruaje y luego ayudar a bajar a su nueva esposa al suelo.

"¡Mama! ¡Qué bueno es verte!" Lydia exclamó cuando se apuró hasta su madre y permitió que la mujer examinara el anillo en su dedo. "Bueno, ¿No me he unido a un hombre guapo?" El señor Wickham se ruborizó, manteniéndose todo lo erguido que podía y sonriendo exageradamente.

"Por supuesto que lo tienes, Lydia."

"¡Oh, como deseo que todos hubieseis estado en mi boda!" Lydia dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de su marido y caminaba hacia la casa.

Todos estaban en el salón excepto Lydia quien andaba por el vestíbulo, mirándose al espejo. Jane y Elizabeth estaban de pie y la observaban.

"¡Ahora soy una mujer casada, Lizzy, Jane!" Lydia dijo mientras las miraba a través del espejo. "¡Al principio pensé que nuestra tía Gardiner iba a evadir la boda pero al final por supuesto que asistió! ¡Ella estaba de lo más agitada, como si algo la hubiese enfadado!"

"¿No puedes entender por qué?" Elizabeth preguntó. Jane le dio un rápido codazo para que no dijese nada más.

"¡Yo quería que mi querido señor Wickham se casase con su casaca roja y que tuviese un guardia de honor que portara sus sables, pero fue imposible! ¡Al final solo estuvieron presentes mi tía, mi tío y el señor Darcy!"

"¡El señor Darcy!" Elizabeth exclamó. Lydia rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca.

"¡Dios mío, no debía decir nada de eso!" Lydia se rió fuerte y tontamente antes de salir corriendo para reunirse con el resto de la familia en el salón.

Elizabeth estaba tan nerviosa preguntándose porque el señor Darcy estaba presente en la boda de su hermana que incluso unos días antes de viajar a Pemberley su mente aun lo estaba considerando.

El día antes de que Elizabeth volviese a Derbyshire ella se sentó en la discreción de su habitación y escribió una carta a su tía Gardiner esperando resolver aquella cuestión. Su carta decía así:

_Querida tía,_

_Te ruego que me escribas y me digas porque precisamente el señor Darcy estaba en la boda a no ser que tú también quieras blindar el secreto tanto como Lydia parece querer hacerlo._

Volver a Pemberly fue agradable pero Elizabeth solo temía que la misma compañía siguiese presente en Pemberly. Sabía que si Caroline Bingley seguía presente tendría que aguantar muchas preguntas y humillaciones.

Afortunadamente, cuando Elizabeth entró en el recibidor de Pemberly estaba solo Georgiana. Ella se mantenía en pie elegantemente esperando que la señora entrase en la habitación.

"Elizabeth, es tan bueno verte. ¿Estás bien?" Georgiana preguntó cuando caminó hacia ella.

"Estoy muy bien Georgiana, gracias. ¿Dónde están los Bingley?"

"Ellos volvieron a la ciudad unos días después y mi hermano también partió. Ellos te agradecen tu hospitalidad y esperan que tu y Fitzwilliam estéis bien."

"¿Ha vuelto Fitzwilliam?" Ella preguntó cuando ellas entraron en el salón.

"No ha vuelto, pero me escribe para asegurarme que está bien. Creo que volverá pronto."

"Sí, supongo que lo hará."

Georgiana dijo la verdad porque unos días más tarde el señor de Pemberly volvió sano y salvo con su mujer y su hermana. Nada de lo que pasó en la ciudad fue mencionado entre Elizabeth y el señor Darcy enfrente de Georgiana. Cuando el señor Darcy vio a Elizabeth a solas por primera vez, no le dijo nada. En vez de eso, le extendió una carta dirigida a ella de parte de su tía Gardiner la cual seguramente calmaría la curiosidad de Elizabeth acerca de ese asunto. Al menos Elizabeth esperó que así fuera.


	12. Confesiones de amigos II

**Hola, aquí os dejo como sigue la historia. Besos a todas. (K)(K)(K)(K)**

**Avi de Windt: Sí, ya actualice… xD**

**AnaGabii: Lo siento, espero que disfrutes de lo que queda.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Gracias por dejar siempre comentario wapa. Eres un cielo.**

**Yuri Reed: Afortunadamente no, Caroline Bingley es muy mala. Espero que mis deseos para tu Halloween se cumplieran. Besos.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth miró la carta que el señor Darcy había dejado en sus manos antes de sonreírle ligeramente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su hermana la cual estaba muy contenta de tener a su hermano sano y salvo en casa.<p>

Elizabeth se rió del entusiasmo de Georgiana por un momento antes de abrir suavemente la carta y mirar la letra familiar de su tía Gardiner. Elizabeth tenía que admitir que cuando se sentó en la silla en Pemberly estaba aliviada de que el señor Darcy hubiese vuelto. Sin embargo, rápidamente se distrajo por la letra de su tía y la decepcionante información que contenía. Ella leyó:

_Mi queridísima Lizzy,_

_Por favor, estate segura de que si yo estuviese en la posición de darte la información que necesitas cumpliría con ese deseo. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, me ha sido pedido que mantuviese mi silencio y que cualquier información respecto al matrimonio de Lydia con el señor Wickham te seria facilitada por el señor Darcy. Él está implicado en la cuestión que es de grave naturaleza y que solo puede ser revelada por él mismo. Te aseguro Lizzy que el señor Darcy es un hombre muy generoso, por tanto, estoy segura que si le preguntas sobre esta cuestión, él no se negará a revelártela._

_Tu amada tía Gardiner_

Elizabeth suspiró ligeramente cuando replegó la carta y la dejó suavemente en sus rodillas. Había pensado que la única persona que le daría la información deseada era su tía. Desafortunadamente, la señora Gardiner parecía ligada al mismo secreto y pensaba igual que Lydia. Por lo tanto, Elizabeth no pudo hacer nada más que sentirse decepcionada con la respuesta.

La cena la noche de la vuelta del señor Darcy fue bastante intima. El señor Darcy contemplaba sentado el rostro afectada de su mujer. Mientras tanto, Georgiana estaba sentada en perfecto silencio mirando a su hermana y su mujer. Ella no entendía porque ambos habían dejado Pemberly durante la visita de los Bingley y sobre todo, no entendía porque Elizabeth había estado tan callada desde que volvió de Derbyshire.

"Elizabeth ¿estás bien?" Georgiana finalmente le preguntó. Los ojos de Elizabeth se alzaron hasta la joven dama rápidamente y Georgiana enseguida vio la pálida tez de su nueva hermana.

"¿Serian tan amables de perdonarme?" Elizabeth dijo cuando retiró la silla. "Tengo dolor de cabeza." Georgiana miró rápidamente a su hermano cuando Elizabeth escapó de la habitación.

Elizabeth se apuró al vestíbulo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Ella desafortunadamente no vio al Coronel Fitzwilliam caminando hacia ella hasta que este dijo su nombre. Ella se volvió lentamente para mirar al caballero que se había parado enfrente de ella.

"¡Richard! Perdóname, no te he visto. Espero que estés bien mi querido primo." Elizabeth dijo.

"Estoy muy bien Elizabeth, gracias." Ella asintió antes de reverenciarle ligeramente.

"Perdóname, el señor Darcy y Georgiana están cenando y te aseguro que estarán contigo pronto." Ella se volvió hacia las escaleras y lentamente empezó a subirlas, consciente de que los curiosos ojos del Coronel Fitzwilliam la seguían.

Fitzwilliam se situó confortablemente en el despacho de Darcy para esperar al mismo caballero. Aun sentado en la lujosa Pemberly, él no pudo evitar pensar en Elizabeth. Cuando la vio en las escaleras su corazón se aceleró pero cuando vio su pálida tez él no sabía si lamentarse por ella era ser demasiado curioso.

Fitzwilliam no le hizo esperar mucho hasta que se abrió la puerta y entró.

"¡Fitzwiliam! ¡Qué bueno que has venido! Yo he sido privado de tu compañía estas semanas." El señor Darcy rió.

"Yo oí que tú estabas en Londres, Darcy, así que no vine a verte." El señor Darcy asintió suavemente antes de ocupar su usual asiento enfrente de su primo. "He visto a Elizabeth cuando he entrado en la casa."

"Sí, ella se disculpó de la cena, quejándose de un dolor de cabeza." El señor Darcy dijo un poco burlón.

"¡Ella parece enferma, Darcy! ¿Ha mejorado tu situación?"

"Sí, ha mejorado, sentir que ella ya no me odia es mucho más que satisfactorio."

"¿Le informaste de tus sentimientos?" Fitzwilliam preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto que no, cuando he utilizado yo tus consejos!" Los dos caballeros rieron.

"Me complace que estemos ambos más contentos. Yo odio tener que veros infelices a los dos. ¡Estáis hechos el uno para el otro!"

"Sí, ella parece más contenta con su situación, ahora hasta puede aguantarme la mirada."

"¡Yo lo único que puedo hacer es aguantarte la mirada Darcy, así que es una gran mejoría en tu relación!" Fitzwilliam se rió estridentemente cuando el señor Darcy miró malvadamente a su primo. "¿Podrías vivir satisfecho con eso, Darcy?"

"Por supuesto que podría pero viviría más satisfecho si supiese que Elizabeth es feliz. Yo nunca podría forzarla a estar con migo, por mucho que mi corazón me ruegue porque lo haga. Tengo que decir que en la presente situación, ella sobrelleva el estrés."

"¿La presente situación?"

"¿Recuerdas a George Wickham?" El señor Darcy preguntó.

"¿Cómo podría olvidar a ese canalla?"

"Yo deje Pemberly con la intención de rescatar a la hermana de Elizabeth, Lydia, de las garras de Wickham."

"¡Dios mío, Darcy! Admito que no estoy muy sorprendido."

"Yo debo contradecirte porque por mucho que conocía el carácter de Wickham, me quede sorprendido e impresionado."

"¿Cómo reaccionó Elizabeth ante esas noticias?"

"Ella estaba afligida por supuesto, pero se lo esperaba. Ella fue inmediatamente desde Pemberly a Longborne para estar con su familia. Afortunadamente Lydia fue encontrada con Wickham y ellos fueron alentados a casarse."

"¿Entonces terminó bien?" Fitzwilliam preguntó.

"Yo debería admitir que ha terminado bien para la joven dama en cuestión que está ligada al señor Wickham a pesar de lo disfuncional que va a ser su vida. Estoy seguro, Fitzwilliam, que te lo podrás imaginar."

"Sí, me lo puedo imaginar, siento compasión por la dama porque seguramente va a tener una mala vida con ese hombre."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo." El señor Darcy dijo cuando se pasó las manos por el pelo agotado. "Yo lamento que debería ir con Elizabeth y preguntarle por su salud, espera mi regreso." El señor Darcy se levantó y miró al Coronel.

"No Darcy, te ruego que me disculpes ahora, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Fitzwilliam, vuelve pronto."

"Lo hare Darcy, puedes estar seguro de ello." El señor Darcy sonrió a su primo antes de que ambos dejaran la habitación.

Los caballeros se separaron en el vestíbulo, el señor Darcy ascendió las escaleras mientras que Fitzwilliam abandonó la casa. Ambos sabían que la conversación que habían mantenido nunca debería ser oída por el resto de la sociedad. Si esa información llegaba a oídos de extraños las consecuencias serian sin duda la destrucción del nombre de los Bennet y los Darcy.

El señor Darcy llamó gentilmente a la puerta de Elizabeth y espero pacientemente una respuesta. No se abrió la puerta pero su suave voz le dijo desde dentro que entrara. Él se sonrió ligeramente antes de tragar saliva y entrar a la habitación.

El señor Darcy vio inmediatamente a su esposa sentada en una de las sillas, sosteniendo la carta que le habían traído de Londres. Él sabía que ella parecía enferma, él lo había visto desde el primer momento que la había mirado pero no entendía porque si su hermana estaba perfectamente bien y a salvo.

Cuando finalmente ella alzó su mirada hacia el señor Darcy, él vio el dolor reflejado en aquellos ojos marrones que él adoraba tanto como a la dama a la que les pertenecía.

"Elizabeth, ¿estás enferma?" Él pregunto cuándo se apuró a su lado para mirar su cara pálida.

"No, no estoy enferma Fitzwilliam." Ella dijo sonriéndole.

"¿Has recibido noticias desagradables?" Ella se rió de nuevo ante esta pregunta.

"No, no son desagradables solo un poco decepcionantes."

"¿Deseas hablar sobre ello?" Él preguntó lentamente mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ella.

"Eres la única persona que me puede ayudar."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Elizabeth?" Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y sorprendentemente, ella sonrió.

"Me he enterado que tu estuviste involucrado en la boda de mi hermana porque estuviste presente allí. No sé de qué manera estuviste envuelto pero si tu lo deseas me gustaría saber los detalles." Darcy sonrió ligeramente.

"Tu tía es una fuente fiable, Elizabeth." Darcy dijo después de reírse.

"No debes culpar a mi tía, ella se negó a informarme de su involucración, fue Lydia quien te traicionó al principio." Él se acomodó en su silla.

"Yo también deseo que no me pidas que te informe de la naturaleza de esos detalles, no son tan heroicos como yo quisiera."

"¿Te niegas a informarme?" Ella dijo con una cara de intriga.

"No, no me niego a informarte Elizabeth. Yo soy comedido porque no deseo hacerlo en este momento."

"¿Cuándo me informaras?" Elizabeth preguntó y el señor Darcy se rió de su impaciencia.

"Estoy esperando una carta muy importante. Cuando esa carta llegué, tú podrás hacerme esta pregunta otra vez y yo te daré la respuesta que es la verdad de mi corazón." Elizabeth apartó la vista contrariada porque sabía que el señor Darcy era la última persona que le informaría de sus negocios. Sin embargo, eso no le agradaba y se sintió herida.

Cuando Elizabeth sintió que se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta colindante, finalmente encontró el valor para hablar.

"¿Pagaste las deudas de Wickham?" Elizabeth preguntó con voz fuerte. El señor Darcy se paró y se volvió hacia su inteligente esposa sonriendo.

"No" Él dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Lo hizo tu tío Gardiner." El señor Darcy no dijo nada más que eso. Abrió y cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando fuera de su mente a Elizabeth y su corazón esperanzado, lo suficiente para tener sueño.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth, estuvo sentada largo tiempo después de que el señor Darcy se fuera. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en la situación de su familia y en todo el daño que habían hecho al apellido Darcy, el apellido que había llegado a ser tan preciado para ella por la razón de que lo compartía.

Elizabeth solo estaba sentada ante el tocador cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una criada.

"Perdoné la intrusión, pero tiene un invitado." Elizabeth suspiró ligeramente.

"Discúlpeme ante mi invitado pero yo no recibo a nadie a estas horas de la noche."

"Perdóneme señora pero la invitada es Lady Catherine."


	13. Los insultos de Lady Catherine

Elizabeth tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa cuando caminó hacia el oeste del salón donde Lady Catherine la esperaba. Ella había oído mucho acerca del carácter de Lady Catherine por parte de su buena amiga Charlotte Lucas pero no pudo entender de que podría servirle aquello. Elizabeth, después de todo, no la había conocida a ella ni a su hija Anne debido a que la visita a Kent había sido cancelada.

Elizabeth se precipitó por los corredores de Pemberly tan rápido como pudo mientras pensaba en las historias del enfado de aquella mujer si se la mantenía esperando. Hasta ese momento, Elizabeth estaba complacida de no tener conocimiento de Lady Catherine porque incluso Georgiana parecía desmayarse cada vez que el nombre de su tía era mencionado en compañía.

Las puerta del salón estaban abiertas y Elizabeth inmediatamente vio a la mujer en la habitación. ¡Se sentaba en la misma orgullosa postura que el señor Darcy pero Elizabeth se dio cuenta que la situación con su tía iba a ser mucho peor!

"Lady Catherine." Elizabeth dijo cuando entró en la habitación y reverenció a la mujer que la miraba con antipatía.

"Así que usted es Elizabeth Bennet." Elizabeth se quedó ligeramente conmocionada por la pregunta pero mantuvo la compostura y sonrió ligeramente.

"Yo era anteriormente Elizabeth Bennet, señora." Lady Catherine se levantó y golpeó bruscamente el suelo con el bastón.

"Usted debe desconocer señorita Bennet la razón de mi viaje a Pemberly." Elizabeth tragó saliva.

"Yo debo admitir señora que yo no contaba con el gran placer de verla a usted aquí." Lady Catherine suspiró profundamente ante la respuesta de Elizabeth.

"He recibido noticias de una naturaleza alarmante, señorita Bennet y no he tenido otra alternativa que viajar a Pemberly."

"¿Cuáles son esas noticias?"

"¡Me llegó la noticia de que usted se había unido en matrimonio a mi sobrino! ¡He venido a Pemberly con la esperanza de oír una contradicción!"

"¡Su llegada a Pemberly le habrá dado una confirmación de ello!"

"¡Niña egoísta! ¡Si fuese sensata no habría abandonado la esfera de donde vino!"

"Lady Catherine, casarme con su sobrino no lo considero abandonar mi esfera. ¡Él es un caballero y yo soy la hija de un caballero, en ese punto somos iguales!"

"¿Y qué me dice de su madre y su tía? ¡No me imagine ignorante de sus condiciones!" ¡Elizabeth pudo inmediatamente sentir su enfado con aquella mujer, y cuanto más crecía su enfado mas crecía el oído hacia ella!

"¡Si mis parientes no le han hecho sentir nada a su sobrino hacia ellos tampoco deberían significar nada para usted!"

"¡Obstinada y testaruda muchacha! ¡Me avergüenzo de usted! Yo no estoy acostumbrada a ser contrariada."

"¡La presente situación se hará más lamentable para su Señoría pero no tiene ninguna influencia sobre mi!" Lady Catherine suspiró profundamente y dio algunos pasos por la habitación. Elizabeth la miró atentamente haciendo todo lo posible para retener su enfado.

"No estoy acostumbrada a ese lenguaje. Usted, sin embargo, me complacerá. ¿Por qué se unió a mi sobrino en matrimonio?"

"¡Yo creo Lady Catherine que esa pregunta no debe ser formulada!"

"¡Niña ridícula! El señor Darcy estaba comprometido a mi hija. ¿Qué tiene que decir ahora?" Elizabeth tuvo que admitir que se quedó en shock con aquella pregunta pero la pregunta principal era: ¿Por qué el señor Darcy no le había informado de una cosa así?

"Si él lo estaba, usted no tiene ninguna razón para suponer que es debido a mi implicación por lo que él eligió cambiar su decisión." Lady Catherine volvió a golpear su bastón en el suelo con furia. "Usted me ha insultado de todas las formas posibles y debo rogarle que se vaya." Elizabeth se dio la vuelta después de decir aquello intentando esconder las lágrimas que crecían en sus ojos.

"¡Usted no tiene consideración luego, por el honor y el reconocimiento de mi sobrino!" Lady Catherine gritó y se apresuró detrás de Elizabeth hacia la puerta. "¿Estan las sombras de Pemberly así de corrompidas? ¡Cómo puede él relacionarse con tan escandalosa familia!" Elizabeth se paró al oír aquello y volvió su cara de enfado hacia Lady Catherine de nuevo.

"¿Qué quiere decir, señora?"

"Yo conozco la infinita fuga de su hermana, sí, lo sé todo. ¡Una tragedia que solo pudo resolverse con un gasto de su tío y que resulto en un escandaloso matrimonio arreglado!" Elizabeth se volvió y continuó caminando por la casa mientras Lady Catherine la seguía. Fue solo ante la enorme escalera donde le habló de nuevo.

"¡Lady Catherine, debe ser informada sobre el asunto de su sobrino y mi marido que yo solo actué en la manera de asegurarme mi propia felicidad y no la felicidad de otros como usted!"

"¡Yo exijo ver a mi sobrino!" Lady Catherine gritó cuando Elizabeth se volvió y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth levantó la mirada y vio al señor Darcy en la parte superior de la escalera mirando a su tía. Elizabeth intentó desesperadamente contener las lágrimas pero cuando hubo subido los escalones y oyó a Lady Catherine llamar a Darcy lloró silenciosamente.

"¡Estoy aquí, tía!" El señor Darcy dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a estas horas de la noche?"

Cuando el señor Darcy se aproximó a Elizabeth, ella inmediatamente apartó la mirada pero él se paró cerca de ella y le agarró del brazo bruscamente forzándola a que le mirase a los ojos.

"¿Qué ha dicho que te ha ofendido tanto?" El señor Darcy preguntó. Elizabeth no respondió y soltó su brazo de su agarre, volviendo la cabeza y regresando a su recamara.

"¡Darcy!" Elizabeth oyó a Lady Catherine llamarlo enfadada a su sobrino. Elizabeth cerró los ojos al oírla y continúo andando.

"Sí, tía," dijo el señor Darcy parándose enfrente de ella. "¿En qué puedo servirte?"

"¡Puedes informarme de cómo has podido unirte en matrimonio a esa mujer!" El señor Darcy miró a todos los sirvientes que se congregaban para observar que les había interrumpido el sueño.

"Vamos al salón, tía," dijo el señor Darcy antes de conducir hacia allí a Lady Catherine. Los sirvientes que se habían congregado no oyeron nada de la conversación excepto el fuerte portazo que indicaba el enfado de su señor.

Darcy estaba perfectamente erguido mirando a su tía mientras esta caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación esperando una respuesta.

"No entiendo la razón de su viaje a Pemberly tía, aparte de para interrumpir la paz de mi hogar." Lady Catherine se volvió enfadada hacia su sobrino al oír aquello.

"¡Es por tus relaciones con esa familia por lo que he hecho un viaje tan largo, Darcy! ¡Qué te convenció para unirte en matrimonio con esa mujer, una mujer con tan bajas relaciones! ¡Tu tenias acordado un más que razonable matrimonio con Anne!"

"¡El cual fue acordado por tu madre y por ti! ¡No fue mi decisión ni la decisión de mi corazón!" Lady Catherine se rió.

"Puedo ver que la señorita Bennet-"

"¡La señora Darcy!" interrumpió el señor Darcy. Los ojos de su tía brillaron ante aquella palabra pero sin embargo continuó.

"¡Yo puedo ver que ella tiene una ligero afecto por ti pero cuanto durara, Darcy! Ella te garantizara que no puedas entrar en la digna sociedad de nuevo con ese carácter."

"¿Qué carácter es ese, tía? Estoy seguro de que nunca has conocido a Elizabeth."

"¡No la conozco y no deseo hacerlo! ¡Puedes estar seguro de que nunca será bienvenida a Rosing Park, hacer tal cosa será una humillación debido a mi posición en la sociedad! Sin embargo, Georgiana y tu seréis siempre bienvenidos, conocéis mi generosa hospitalidad."

"Muy bien, tía, pero déjame asegurarte que si Elizabeth no es bienvenida a Rosing Park luego Georgiana y yo tampoco iremos. Tú no solo insultas a Elizabeth viniendo esta noche con esas maneras sino que también insultas mi nombre por lo que siento que no seré capaz de perdonarte."

"¡Has cambiado, Fitzwilliam Darcy! ¡Tu padre estará avergonzado por verte tan afectado por una mujer, por verte tan afectado por el deseo!" El señor Darcy sonrió ligeramente ante los comentarios de su tía porque sabía que cada palabra que decía era incierta.

"Le agradezco sus observaciones sobre mi matrimonio pero creo que está prolongando su visita, Lady Catherine. ¡Le deseo un agradable viaje de vuelta a Kent donde su posición en la sociedad estará más que segura!" El señor Darcy abrió la puerta después de hablar y espero que ella se fuese.

"¡No he sido tratada de esta manera jamás!" Ella gritó mientras salía por la puerta. Lady Catherine suspiró ligeramente cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación hasta que la puerta se cerró bruscamente detrás de ella. Fue entonces cuando ella entendió que había prolongado demasiado su visita y que no volvería jamás a Pemberly. ¡La finca seria arruinada por Elizabeth Bennet!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth estaba sentada en el agua de su bañera sosteniendo sus piernas contra el pecho con tristeza. Las lágrimas descendían gentilmente por su cara hasta que caían en el agua pero ella no les prestaba atención. Su mente estaba ocupada por los insultos de Lady Catherine hacia su persona y hacia su familia. Ella tenía que confesar que muchos de los prejuicios hacia su familia eran verdad, como el matrimonio de Lydia pero ella no era mujer suficiente para considerarla y no ser discutida.<p>

Un ligero toque a la puerta sacó a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién es?" Ella preguntó desde su posición en la bañera.

"Soy Fitzwilliam. Por favor, Elizabeth… ¿Hablarías con migo? Déjame entrar." Elizabeth suspiró ligeramente.

"Deseo estar sola, por favor."

"Pues déjame verte para asegurarme de que estas bien." El señor Darcy dijo cuando se apoyó sobre la puerta, su corazón se había roto cuando había oído su voz afligida. Desafortunadamente de la habitación no provenía ningún ruido. "Elizabeth, ¿hablarías con Georgiana?" Él esperó pacientemente a la respuesta pero nada vino. Ya se había dado la vuelta cuando oyó su voz.

"Hablare con Georgiana." El corazón del señor Darcy saltó ante estas palabras pero tan pronto como las oyó corrió a buscar a su hermana.

Elizabeth permaneció en la bañera hasta que oyó la suave voz de Georgiana a través de la puerta.

"¿Esta Fitzwilliam ahí?" Elizabeth preguntó mientas se ponía una bata.

"No, estoy solo yo."

Cuando abrió la puerta Georgiana comprendió que su hermano había dicho la verdad acerca de la aflicción de Elizabeth. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y apretaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

"¡Mi querida Elizabeth! Fitzwilliam me ha dicho que Lady Catherine ha pasado sobre nosotros."

"¡Oh, Georgiana!" dijo Elizabeth cruzando la habitación y saltando sobre la cama, las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos. "¡Estoy asustada de que las palabras que dijo fueran verdad!"

"¡Lady Catherine jamás dice la verdad!" Georgiana dijo y se rió de su propia calumnia.

"Ella me insulto de tal modo Georgiana, me hizo sentir indigna."

"¿Indigna de que, Elizabeth?"

"¡Indigna de tener una hermana como tú y un marido como Fitzwilliam!"

"Tú siempre serás digna de tenernos como familia, Elizabeth. Nosotros somos los indignos de no merecerte." Elizabeth se rió al oír aquello.

"Yo solo tengo un temor, Georgiana."

"No tengas temores, Elizabeth. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para eso."

"Pero lo tengo. Tengo miedo de que un día pueda perder la familia que he empezado a amar. No me refiero solo a la familia de Longbourne, me refiero a ti y a Fitzwilliam, sois tan queridos para mí que no aguantaría perderos ahora." Georgiana no pudo replicar nada ante este remarque pero pensó que debía reconfortar a su hermana. En ese momento, la única persona que necesitaba amor era Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, el señor Darcy se movía en su cama pensativo. Las palabras de <em>la familia que he empezado a amar<em> sonaban en su cabeza desencadenando debates dentro de su alma que no era capaz de controlar.


	14. Otro sol se alza

**Avi de Windt: No me había olvidado de la historia. He estado escribiendo otras cosas y por eso me olvide de la historia un tiempo. Besos para ti, guapa.**

**Alerx Darcy Black: En el próximo capítulo se sabrá todo ;)**

**Yuri Reed: Muchas gracias por estar tan sorprendida. Besos para ti.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Gracias por el review y gracias por avisarme por lo de la frase. Evidentemente no es que Darcy este falto de oído es que la traductora se ha equivocado. Ya lo he corregido. Besos para ti.**

**Bel: No sabes cómo te agradezco el consejo que me has dado. Muchas veces al traducir cometo errores porque tampoco es que sea una experta en esto de traducir del ingles al español y mas esta historia que utiliza a veces palabras bastante difíciles. Me alegro que te guste la historia.**

**Lorss: Si, aquí tienes el cap. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.**

* * *

><p>El señor Darcy no consiguió dormir tranquilo aquella noche, no importaba como intentase olvidar sus pensamientos siempre terminaba pensado en Elizabeth. Incluso aunque durmiendo la mujer que quería más que a su propia a su vida aparecía en sus sueños. Él, sin embargo, cuando despertó no sabía si informarle a ella de su devoción era la acción correcta. Deseaba informarle de sus sentimientos pero su corazón se cuestionaba sobre los de ella. Las palabras de Lady Catherine sobre la devoción de Elizabeth hacia él habían causado que se desviara ligeramente del pensamiento de que ella era totalmente indiferente a él. Desafortunadamente, no conseguía olvidar que Elizabeth se había negado a hablarle cuando Lady Catherine la había ofendido comunicándole su desinterés.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth estaba también en la misma situación. Mientras yacía en la cama los insultos de Lady Catherine sonaban en su mente con desprecio. La cosa que más le entristecía era que la mujer que siempre había sido tan devota a el señor Darcy había entrado en su casa con la esperanza de humillarla e insultarla.<p>

Sin embargo, Elizabeth sabía que Lady Catherine solo mantenía un desprecio hacia ella porque ella le reducía su rango en la sociedad. Los prejuicios de Lady Catherine la habían alentado a entrar en Pemberly e insultar el nombre de Darcy, un nombre que ella había deseado para su propia hija. Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth llegó a una determinación; seguramente Lady Catherine había rechazado el matrimonio por las tierras que ella quería cuando el señor Darcy fuese su hijo y la unión de dos bien conocidas familias.

No eran solo las palabras de Lady Catherine lo que habían mantenido a Elizabeth despierta por la noche. Ella entendió que cuando ella se había negado a que el señor Darcy entrase en el cuarto de baño no solo no la había salvado de la humillación sino que había herido al señor Darcy durante el proceso. Cuando ella había oído su voz temblorosa preguntando sabia que le había hecho daño profundamente pero su propio orgullo lo dejó pasar. Ella inmediatamente entendió su propio error pero cuando Georgiana entró en la habitación el señor Darcy desapareció de su mente. Ella habría preguntado por él esperando que pudiese perdonarle por el error de no querer verlo pero él seguramente no desearía verla. Como lo necesitaba, pero el único hombre en el que pensaba y al que quería no estaba allí para reconfortarla.

Elizabeth estuvo despierta hasta que el sol empezó a iluminar el cielo iluminando a su vez la habitación en la que se encontraba. Aquello era importante para Elizabeth porque indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, otro día en el que podría permanecer cerca del hombre que amaba.

Elizabeth sonrió feliz y se levantó de la cama hasta llegar a la ventana donde vio la posición del sol en el cielo. Cada momento que ella pasaba en la ventana se iluminaban las tierras de Pemberly, aquel era uno de los momentos más felices desde la muerte de su padre.

Se puso un chal sobre si misma rápidamente y se movió en la dirección de la única persona con la que podía compartir sus sentimientos, el señor Darcy.

La recamara del señor Darcy estaba iluminada ligeramente por el sol cuando Elizabeth entró por la puerta colindante. Inmediatamente sintió su olor y sonrió rápidamente para sí misma.

"Fitzwilliam", le llamó ligeramente. Miró su figura tumbada en la cama hasta que finalmente se volvió hacia ella y le hizo comprender que su aparición era una sorpresa.

"Elizabeth, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?" Elizabeth se rió.

"No, nada. No podía dormir."

"Ni yo." El señor Darcy se sentó y la miró.

"Admiraba el amanecer." Elizabeth dijo antes de reír. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que el señor Darcy se levantaba de la cama con brusquedad. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Corre, Elizabeth, ve y vístete. Tengo algo que enseñarte."

"¿Qué es?"

"¡Ve rápido, nos los perderemos!" Elizabeth se rió antes de correr a la habitación y empezar a vestirse.

Cuando volvió a su recamara él estaba sentado pacientemente en su recamara en frente del fuego.

"¿Qué es eso que querias enseñarme, Fitzwilliam?" dijo ella mientras le miraba.

"Es una sorpresa," dijo cuando se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, la cual abrió dejándola pasar. "Vamos." Elizabeth no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerle.

Los corredores desiertos de Pemberly les permitieron apresurarse a través de las salas hasta el este de la casa. El señor Darcy le agarró fuertemente del brazo mientras corrían haciéndole sentir una sensación muy agradable en su piel a través de la tela del vestido.

Cuando llegaron al este de la casa, el señor Darcy inmediatamente llamó al chico del establo. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar demasiado.

"¿Si, señor?" dijo el chico del establo cuando vino a ayudar a su amo.

"¡Ensille mi caballo, rápido!" El chico le hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

"¡Fitzwilliam, no hare tal cosa!" se quejó Elizabeth. El señor Darcy sonrió y miró el cielo hasta que el chico volvió llevando el caballo.

"Ven conmigo, Elizabeth." Él dijo cuando le tendió la mano. Elizabeth pensó que ponía en peligro su propio su salud cuando ella estrechó la mano hacia él.

Cuando el señor Darcy la impulsó para subirla al caballo hasta el asiento ella no pudo evitar pensar en sus grandes y suaves manos e imaginárselas tocándola.

Cuando Elizabeth estuvo situada en el asiento el chico del establo caminó hasta su señor y lo izó detrás de Elizabeth. El señor Darcy asintió una vez al chico del establo cuando alzó las riendas antes de golpear el costado del caballo y ponerlo a galopar.

El señor Darcy la apretó fuerte contra su pecho mientras el caballo corría por los terrenos de Pemberly alejándose la casa.

"¿Dónde vamos, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth preguntó cuando le miró a la cara. Ella le vio sonreír ligeramente.

"Es una sorpresa, lo veras pronto."

El señor Darcy estaba unos momentos después en lo alto de una colina. Paró el caballo y se volvió de cara a la casa. La luz ya había empezado a llegar a la mansión, iluminándola con un resplandor radiante.

"Mira el lago, Elizabeth." El señor Darcy dijo mientras la ponía cerca de él para protegerla del frio.

Elizabeth miró el lago cuidadosamente con la esperanza de ver la razón de aquel viaje. Sin embargo, para Elizabeth el agua oscura no pareció mostrar nada hasta que el sol se alzó en la superficie.

El magnífico sol de la mañana se proyectó en el agua lanzando reflejos que Elizabeth nunca había visto. El reflejo del sol en el agua era la cosa más esplendida que ella había visto y estaba asombrada.

"Creo que jamás seré capaz de olvidar algo tan hermoso." Elizabeth dijo. El señor Darcy se rió ligeramente.

"Es la misma cosa que me dijo Georgiana cuando se lo enseñe. Ella era muy joven. Aun así, algunas mañanas aun lo deja todo e insiste en venir a ver esto. No es una vista cualquiera, Elizabeth."

"Soy incapaz de expresar mis emociones después de esto, es un espectáculo muy enigmático." El señor Darcy sonrió.

"Lo es. Quizás desearías que volviéramos a casa a pie." Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente antes de asentir. El señor Darcy se bajó del asiento y la ayudo a ella a también bajar al suelo. El tomó las riendas del caballo en una mano y le ofreció a Elizabeth la otra mano que aceptó encantada.

El señor Darcy meditó sus pensamientos mientras Elizabeth y él caminaban en silencio. No podía soportar más la tortura en relación a la devoción que sentía por ella. Entendió que si Elizabeth no estaba presente en su vida no valía la pena vivir. ¿Sería lo mejor informarle de lo que sentía?

"Elizabeth," dijo con voz suave. "¿Qué perturbaba tu sueño?"

"Lady Catherine y tu por supuesto, pero esta todo olvidado."

"¿Yo?" preguntó el señor Darcy con confusión.

"Si, entendí que te había herido negándote a que entraras en el cuarto de baño. Le aseguro que ese dolor no era intencionado y le pido perdón. ¡No sabe cómo me ha torturado eso!" Darcy se rió.

"No necesitas disculparte, Elizabeth. Todos cometemos errores, yo más que nadie. Permitir que el orgullo me domine es el peor fallo de mi carácter."

"Lo ha superado, Fitzwilliam igual que yo he superado mis prejuicios. Yo ahora siento que somos dos personas diferentes con diferentes actitudes."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si no fuésemos diferentes no podríamos estar nunca juntos. ¡No sere capaz de vivir el resto de mi vida sin ti a mi lado!" Elizabeth se quedo muy sorprendida.

"¿Por qué Fitzwilliam? ¿Qué quieres decir?" El señor Darcy tragó saliva antes de alzar sus ojos desde el suelo y sonreír.

"Te quiero, Elizabeth. Siempre lo he hecho y te juro que siempre lo hare." Los ojos de Elizabeth le miraron mostrando sus emociones que no solo eran asombro sino lo que el señor Darcy interpreto como disgusto.


	15. Confesiones de un marido y una mujer

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo y solo me queda por subir uno. Gracias a todos los que pasaron por aquí y sobre todo a los que dejaron reviews. Besos. **

**GRACIAS A YURI REED, AVI DE WINDT Y ALEXZ DARCY BLACK POR SUS REVIEWS. BESOS A LAS TRES.**

* * *

><p>El señor Darcy solo miro a la mujer a la que acababa de revelarle su amor con ligera sorpresa. Él estaba seguro de que había visto disgusto en ella pero un momento después vio que no apartaba la mirada de él y que le observaba.<p>

"No dices nada en respuesta a lo que acabo de revelarte, Elizabeth. ¿Tanto te disgusto?" Darcy pregunto. Elizabeth suspiró profundamente antes de retirar la mirada ruborizada.

"Fitzwilliam, para que entiendas el alcance de mis sentimientos debo informarte de que he esperado una eternidad para oírte pronunciar esas palabras." El señor Darcy no podía creer lo que oia. ¿Le estaba confesando su amor? "Rezare antes de que me interrumpas para que no pueda continuar. Entiendo que muchas cosas que dijiste en el pasado eran crueles e injustas pero he aprendido a admirarte como una persona distinta. Yo he sabido desde algún tiempo mi preferencia por ti pero mis prejuicios me indicaron que no sentías nada por mí." El señor Darcy rio antes de suspirar.

"Yo le aseguro que es todo lo contario. Mis sentimientos hacia ti permanecen desde un largo tiempo, aunque no lo supieras es la razón por la que me case contigo."

"No te entiendo," dijo ella mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Me case contigo porque estaba enamorado de ti, Elizabeth. Confesó que no me preocupe por tu familia, yo solo pensé en ti." Elizabeth se ruborizo ligeramente. "Fue uno de los mayores errores de mi vida, cada día he luchado por tenerte delante mío, era algo pensé que nunca conseguiría."

"Yo siempre estaré contigo, Fitzwilliam."

"¿Qué paso con Lady Catherine? Ella parecía muy afligida después de hablar contigo." El señor Darcy dijo cuando tomó la mano de Elizabeth y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

"¡Después de insultarte de esa manera no puedes imaginar cómo me guardare de la compañía de alguna de sus relaciones!" Ambos rieron ante estas palabras.

"No sabes cómo me avergüenzo de su comportamiento, fue excesivo e injusto el dolor que ella causo."

"¡Pero ya está olvidado!" dijo Elizabeth cuando apretó su brazo contra el suyo. "¡Debemos centrarnos en el futuro!"

"Lady Catherine fue la persona que me dio esperanzas, Elizabeth. Antes de su visita yo estaba seguro de que tú me despreciabas. Fue una esperanza que no he experimentando jamás."

"Yo estoy casi segura de que sus esperanzas respecto a Lady Anne se olvidaran pronto."

"Yo presumo que sí. Me dieron buenos principios cuando era un muchacho pero los he sustituido por el orgullo y la vanidad. No los habría recuperado nunca de no ser por ti, Lizzy."

"¡Ignoraba que tuviese esa influencia!"

"¡Oh, sí! Tú me mostraste que estaba desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento adecuado desde que llegue a ser el hombre rico y orgulloso que todos detestaban."

"Todos tenemos fallos, yo más que nadie. Si yo no hubiese mantenido mis prejuicios nuestra relación se hubiese podido llevar a cabo hace mucho tiempo."

"Los dos nos estamos culpando de la inescrupulosa relación que teníamos al principio del matrimonio. Esos son nuestros pasados, solo deseo que ambos nos centremos en el futuro." Ellos se miraron el uno al otro, una mirada de latente armonía en sus ojos.

En ese momento, Elizabeth y el señor Darcy llegaron a un acuerdo que no dejarían que les separaran ni que su amor se rompiera. Ese amor que se había formado en las circunstancias más inusuales que nadie deseaba revivir.

Se hizo un largo silencio en su camino por los terrenos de Pemberly, mientras el caballo trotaba alegremente detrás de ellos. Sabían que no era necesario decir una palabra más porque ambos estaban contentos. Aquel silencio, sin embargo, fue roto por Elizabeth impaciente por respuestas.

"¿Qué paso con el matrimonio de Lydia?" Ella dijo aquello en un tono suave pero el señor Darcy se paró y se volvió hacia ella. Ella sabía que era una conversación que no le agradaba.

"Yo tengo la esperanza de que tu no vayas a saber nada de ello. Mi implicación en el asunto en el que tú consideraras mi intromisión injusta. Yo, sin embargo, puedo vislumbrar la situación con satisfacción ya que Lydia es tu hermana."

"Por favor," Elizabeth pidió. "Infórmame de tu intromisión." El señor Darcy agarró las riendas del caballo fuertemente debido a su enfado al tener que informarle a Elizabeth de una cosa que él no deseaba hacer. No deseaba que ella supiera la caridad que había tenido con el hombre que había llegado a odiar.

"Muy bien, Elizabeth." Él hizo una pausa pensando en cómo debía empezar. "Cuando partiste hacia Longborne, yo inmediatamente abandone la casa y me despedí de mis invitados para marcharme a Londres. Me encargué del reto de encontrar a tu hermana, nuestra hermana. No fue una sorpresa para mí descubrir que estaba bajo la protección de la señora Younge, la antes compañera de Georgiana. ¿Recuerdes haberme oído hablar de esa señora?"

"Sí." El señor Darcy asintió.

"Yo les exigí que se unieran en matrimonio en los términos de que todas sus deudas y nuevas comisiones serian asumidas por mí." Elizabeth se tapó la boca con la mano cuando escuchó aquello. Ella solo miraba a su marido y deseaba que continuase. "Los términos fueron, por supuesto, aceptados por el señor Wickham, por razones que sabemos muy bien. Así que inmediatamente viaje hasta la casa de tu tío y tu tía, donde insistí en que los gastos no debían ser financiados por el señor Gardiner. Él, por supuesto, estaba reacio a discrepar con migo pero no le di elección. Entenderás que sería muy difícil para tu tío cubrir todos los gastos del señor Wickham y de la nueva comisión en el norte del país."

"¿A cuánto ascendió la suma?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"No deseo darte ese dato, Elizabeth," protestó el señor Darcy.

"¡Deseo saberlo!" El señor Darcy no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse.

"¡Diez mil libras!"

"¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez por inmiscuirme en los asuntos de tu familia?" El señor Darcy pregunto. Elizabeth se rio y le cogió la mano para besársela.

"No necesito perdonarte, mi familia también es la tuya después de todo. Sin embargo, mi gran preocupación es como puedo devolverte ese gran favor."

"Asegurándome tu amor es suficiente para pagarme eso por el resto de la existencia, Lizzy."

"¡Fitzwilliam Darcy, el amor que te he entregado será siempre tuyo!" Él rio rodeando su cintura con las manos y levantándola del suelo.

"¡Creo que nunca seré capaz de olvidar este día!" El señor Darcy dijo cuando la miro profundamente a los ojos.

"¡Ni yo!"

Ellos continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la casa. Fue allí donde el señor Darcy se volvió hacia Elizabeth.

"¿Qué deseas hacer hoy, Lizzy? Estoy a tu disposición, te aseguro que quiero pasar todo el día contigo." Elizabeth se rió y le costó volver a mantener la compostura.

"Soy hay algo que deseo, señor Darcy," dijo ella con una misteriosa sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Qué es, señora Darcy?"

"¡Deseo ser la señora Darcy de todas formas posibles!"

"¿Quieres decir-?"

"¡Sí!" Elizabeth le interrumpió.

"Muy bien," dijo él tan rápidamente como la subió del suelo en sus fuertes brazos.

"¡Fitzwilliam, puedo andar!" Él se rió mientras empezó caminar hacia la esplendida escalera.

"Sé que puedes." Fue al principio de la escalera cuando se encontraron con la señora Reynolds. El señor Darcy esquivó rápidamente a la mujer antes de decirle.

"¡Mi querida señora Reynolds! Serias tan amable de darles mis excusas a la señorita Georgiana por no estar en la mesa a la hora de desayunar."

"Muy bien, señor," dijo la señora Reynolds haciendo una reverencia. "¿Puedo servirle en algo mas, señor?"

"No," dijo él mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta las habitaciones. "Que no seamos molestados."

"Muy bien, señor."

* * *

><p>Fue unas horas después cuando el señor Darcy se despertó y se volvió para ver a Elizabeth a su lado profundamente dormida. Se tomó un momento para examinar su apariencia, su pelo extendido en la almohada y las sabanas de seda cubriendo su cuerpo desde su cintura. El observó la parte de arriba de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto dejando que su mirada recorriera su deseoso torso. Cuando volvió a tumbarse no pudo evitar tocar su cuerpo. Deslizó sus dedos por su brazo y ella se movió un poco antes de abrir sus enormes ojos marrones.<p>

"¡Mi querida, señora Darcy, finalmente despiertas!" Ella se rió ligeramente antes de besarle. Sin embargo un momento después, ella se separó de él y lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué pasa?" Él la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué contiene la carta que le enviaste al señor Bingley?" Él suspiró y le puso un vestido sobre su cuerpo. "¡Fitzwilliam!" Él no dijo nada cuando ella exclamó solo se volvió y le sonrió ligeramente.

"Pronto lo veras mi querida Lizzy, se paciente." Ella se desplomó sobre las almohadas con simulado enfado ante su ausencia de respuesta.

* * *

><p>Durante toda la semana Elizabeth intentó ser paciente, intentó desesperadamente la carta mandada al señor Bingley pero parecía que en cada momento que ella veía a su marido, ella la recordaba. Numerosas veces durante la semana Elizabeth había intentado sacarle información al señor Darcy. Desafortunadamente, su respuesta fue la misma que la primera vez.<p>

Afortunadamente para Elizabeth (y también para Darcy), al siguiente día le llegó una carta urgente de Pemberley. Aunque parezca extraño la carta no iba dirigida al señor Darcy sino a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth no podía explicarse porque le llegaba una carta de Jane desde Longborne cuando solo había escrito una semana antes. Sin embargo estaba un poco nerviosa de abrir la carta y ver la adorada letra de su hermana.

Darcy se sentó casualmente en la silla opuesta a Elizabeth mientras ella leía escrupulosamente la carta. Él ya sabía lo que contenía porque había recibido una carta previa de Charles Bingley. El señor Darcy adoro observar como las facciones de su adorada esposa cambiaron cuando leyó la carta. Fue solo cuando vio que la carta caía al suelo cuando notó que Elizabeth se había abalanzado hacia él. Él se levantó rápidamente y la recibió en sus brazos.

"¡Jane y el señor Bingley están prometidos en matrimonio!" Ella dijo como una niña alborotada.

"Sí, estoy al tanto de esas noticias." Ella le miró y sonrió.

"¿Eres el causante de que el señor Bingley nos traiga tan felices noticias?"

"Mi querida Lizzy, por supuesto que le informe de lo ridículo que había sido separándolo de tu hermana cuando él claramente sentía devoción por ella. Le asegure que si tengo una esposa como tú, él puede tener a Jane como esposa para toda su vida."

"¡Oh, Fitwilliam! ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte tal regalo de generosidad no solo hacia mi sino hacia toda mi familia?"

"Nuestra familia, Lizzy. Cada miembro de los Bennet es mi familia porque yo siempre estare unido a ti." Ella sonrió.

"Igual que Georgiana siempre será una hermana para mí. Aunque tengo que hacer un remarque con Jane. ¡Ella es la más prudente de todas _nuestras_ hermanas!" Ambos se rieron antes de irse a pasear juntos por los terrenos de Pemberley. Los terrenos en los que esperaban que pudiesen pasear sus hijos también. Allí, en la tierra de Derbyshire hay un pareja que se ama como la que más.


	16. Epilogo

**Avi de Windt: Gracias por seguirme desde el primer capitulo, Avi. No sabes como agradezco tu apoyo. Besos guapa.**

**Alexs Darcy Black: Gracias por los comentarios y aqui tienes el final feliz.**

**Yuri Reed: Gracias por seguirme tan fielmente y por tus comentarios que me han animado tanto a traducir. Besos.**

**Lorss: Aqui tienes el final. Besos.**

**MOONLIGHT: Gracias por pasarte por mi fic. Besos, valoro mucho tu review.**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: Gracias por comentar. Besos.ç**

* * *

><p>El señor Darcy se despertó de su pacifico sueño debido a un martilleo en la puerta de su habitación. Él se volvió hacia ese lado ligeramente y extendió los brazos para buscar a su esposa. Su contrariedad fue grande cuando sintió que aquel lado de la cama estaba vació. Miró la habitación en busca de su presencia. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Lizzy no estaba allí. Suspiró fuertemente antes de hablar con la persona que misteriosamente estaba en el otro lado de la puerta.<p>

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y vio a alguien que sostenía una vela. El señor Darcy descubrió que era su ayuda de cámara esperando para que su señor le reconociese.

"¿Qué pasa?" El señor Darcy preguntó cuando salió de la cama.

"La señora le está esperando, señor." El ayuda de cámara dijo cuando fue a reunir las ropas de su amo.

"¿Dónde está mi mujer?" dijo el señor Darcy antes de que el hombre desapareciera.

"Me dio a entender que usted lo sabía, señor."El señor Darcy asintió en silencio. "Aun no ha amanecido. Necesitara algunas velas, señor." Eso fue lo último que él entendió.

"¡No, dese prisa!" El señor Darcy salió de su cama cuando el ayuda de cámara desapareció. El sonrió porque sabía dónde ella estaba. ¡Sabía donde ella le estaba esperando!

En un tiempo record el señor Darcy llegó a los establos y saltó en su corcel. El chico del establo miró un poco aprensivo al ver que su amo dejaba la casa tan temprano pero él hizo caso omiso y obedeció órdenes. Aun así, cuando el señor de Pemberley salió de los establos, el chico no puedo evitar darse cuenta que tenía prisa. Llegó a la conclusión que el señor Darcy llegaba tarde o que tenía que encontrarse con alguien. Seguramente eran las dos cosas.

El señor Darcy hizo cabalgar a su caballo muy rápido después de la salida de los establos disfrutando del aire y del súbito viento. No mucho tiempo después, ya estaba en la colina al este de Pemberley donde encontró con la mirada a Elizabeth sentada. El señor Darcy paró su caballo por un momento para disfrutar del esplendor de su aparición. Estaba vestida acorde con el mal tiempo pero su pelo estaba suelto ondeando ligeramente en el viento. El caballo donde ella se sentaba era bello pero no era nada comparada con el jinete.

El señor Darcy la estuvo observando antes de que ella levantara los ojos de Pemberly y se fijara en él. Sonrió rápidamente al caballero que había venido tan desesperadamente con amor antes de saludarle. El señor Darcy le devolvió el saludo más que feliz.

Al llegar a su lado la beso pasionalmente. Ella le devolvió el beso con la misma afección antes de apartarse de él y sonreír.

Así que tu ayuda de cámara fue cooperativo y cumplió bien mis órdenes," dijo ella antes de reír, esa risa que al señor Darcy le volvía loco.

"Tengo que confesar que no creía que estuvieses aquí, sufrí mucho por el contratiempo de no tenerte a mi lado." Ella le sonrió de nuevo.

"¿Y ya no estás contrariado?"

"Me siento como si no lo estuviera."

"Estoy complacido ahora que podemos disfrutar de Pemberly en su mejor momento, juntos como siempre debemos estar." Ella saltó al suelo y se sentó en la húmeda hierba. El señor Darcy se unió a ella.

"Vienes aquí tan frecuentemente Lizzy que yo no estaría sorprendido de que supieses el momento exacto en que el sol se alza sobre el lago."

"Raramente vengo aquí dos veces a la semana, señor Darcy. No puedo adquirir tal conocimiento cuando estoy aquí durante tan poco tiempo."

"Creo que debería construir una casa encima de esta colina y así la señora Darcy no tendría la necesidad de escaparse de mi casa. Si fuese así, podrías ver al sol alzarse desde tu propia habitación.

"¡Que idea tan absurda Fitzwilliam!" Ella exclamó mirándole como si fingiese horror. "Si construyeses una casa aquí yo no pondría el pie en ella así que eso me mantendría más alejada de ti." El señor Darcy sonrió felizmente.

"¡Quizás nosotros deberíamos resituar Pemberley entonces!"

"Pemberly no sería la casa que es si no estuviese situada donde esta, señor Darcy. Tu familia escogió este lugar y yo no cambiaria este lugar por nada del mundo. Lo amo con todo mi corazón pero no más que a ti. ¡Tú siempre serás mi mayor amor, Fitzwilliam!"

"¡Y qué pasa con nuestros hijos!" El señor Darcy exclamó mientras sonreía. "Ellos seguramente tienen un alto porcentaje de tu corazón."

"¡Nuestros hijos, Fitzwilliam! Ellos saben el lugar tan especial que ocupan en mi corazón pero tu posición es totalmente diferente."

"Me adulas Lizzy." Elizabeth miró a su marido fijándose en su apariencia. Tenía canas grises en su pelo y había perdido peso pero cuando Elizabeth lo examinó no vio su edad verdadera, en vez de eso, ella vio al hombre joven con el que se había casado muchos años antes.

"Eres aun tan joven como el primer día en el que me case contigo, Fitzwilliam Darcy. ¡Tú eres el mismo caballero que entonces!"

"Gracias, Lizzy. ¿Nunca te has mirado en un retrato y después has examino tu apariencia en un espejo?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "Tu deberías hacerlo y solo así te darías cuenta de que eres aun más bella e ingeniosa que la Elizabeth Bennet con la que me case." Elizabeth rió antes de que su marido la abrazase fuerte en su cálido cuerpo.

El señor y la señora de Pemberly ocasionalmente se aventuraban fuera antes del amanecer y después volvían rápidamente de vuelta pero esta mañana en particular era ya hora de desayunar cuando ellos aparecieron en la casa. Respecto a eso, ninguna queja fue emitida por ningún sirviente pero tres enérgicas voces se hicieron eco en la escalera.

El señor y la señora no respondieron a aquellas fuertes quejas. En vez de ello, se pararon en la parte de arriba de la escalera y esperaron. Fitwilliam y Elizabeth sabían quiénes estaban quejando y efectivamente sabían que pararían de hacerlo pronto.

Despues de unos momentos esperando de pie sus pasos hicieron eco en el vestíbulo y aparecieron dos revoltosos niños y una niña muy serena descendiendo las escaleras hacia sus padres.

"¡Padre, Madre!" Uno de los niños gritó cuando abrazaron a sus padres. "¿Dónde habéis estado?"

"Tu madre y yo estuvimos recordando el pasado y los problemas que nos trajo. Es una maravillosa sensación mirar al pasado y notar que has elegido la opción adecuada. ¿Sabéis lo que hice bien en mi pasado?" Darcy preguntó a sus niños.

"No, Papa." El niño más joven dijo cuando le cogió la mano a su madre.

"¡Me case con tu madre!" Los niños rieron antes de correr escaleras abajo. El señor Darcy inmediatamente le cogió el brazo a su esposa antes de seguir a los niños.

"¿Nos contarías la historia, Padre?" El niño más mayor preguntó mirándoles. El señor Darcy suspiró.

"¡Oh, no lo sé!"

"¡Por favor, padre, por favor!" dijeron todos al unisonó. Elizabeth pensó que si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo no lo habrían hecho mejor.

"Muy bien, lo hare."

Todos los Darcy se juntaron en un grupo y caminaron por el corredor hasta la habitación de los niños. El brazo del señor Darcy rodeaba a su mujer protectoramente cuando empezó a contar la historia que él conocía y adoraba tan bien, la historia de Elizabeth y Fitzwilliam.

"Bien," El señor Darcy dijo mientras los niños escuchaban con interés. "Hace mucho tiempo conocí a una bellísima mujer llamada Elizabeth Bennet…"

La voz del señor Darcy se perdía caminando en las profundidades de Pemberly pero la historia que él contó era bien conocida por muchos, incluyendo sus sirvientes. Ellos tenían respeto por los Darcy que eran una familia muy generosa que los trataba bien. Incluso cuando la voz del señor era interrumpida por las risas de los niños todo el mundo en la casa sabía que había una fuerte unión que les unía a cada uno hasta la eternidad, la unión del amor.

**FIN**


End file.
